


Prisoners of the Imperium

by Acaciarose_Wyngate



Series: A Star Wars Rewrite [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Explicit Sex, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2020-10-13 13:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20583053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acaciarose_Wyngate/pseuds/Acaciarose_Wyngate
Summary: The three surviving Royal Princes of Aurelia, are now prisoners of the Imperium, held on Coruscant.  However secret plans are in the making to free them from their prison.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodolphus and Cameron arrive in Coruscant.

He stood tall before the Emperor, his dark sable hair combed to perfection, held in place by the simple gold circlet he had chosen to wear. His toffee brown eyes clear, sparkling with a great deal of amusement as the Emperor sat glowering at him from his golden throne.

"You will tell me, Prince Rodolphus, WHY I should allow this betrothal to stand?" he demanded coldly of him. 

"Because, my Lord, I have the agreement that you signed beneath those of my father, King Corvus, my brother Crown Prince Christian, myself, High King James, High Queen Lily, Crown Prince Aleksander, and finally by Prince Roark himself."

The Emperor's glare intensified. "The High King and Queen and the Crown Prince of Aurelia were traitors to the Imperium, your Highness. Just what makes you believe I would honor such an agreement?"

"As my father, my brother and I are not traitors, why would you not? You've had two years to find any proof of wrong doing on the part of the Throne of Calseres, and you have found nothing. In those two years you could have had the betrothal broken between Roark and myself, and yet, you have not."

"I can still do so, Prince Rodolphus," he growled, red eyes watching him like a hawk watches his prey, reminding him of another pair of red eyes that would do the same when he was looking for something, though Tom Riddle, or Lord Voldemort as he now preferred to be called, could pick out surface thoughts very easily. This man? Not so much, or he would be dead where he stood.

"You could, yes," he said with a nod, "but I'm really hoping that you won't. By the terms of the contract, I was to present myself to Roark on his sixteenth birthday, which, my Lord, is next week."

"I am fully aware of when Prince Roark's birthday is," he snapped at him.

Rodolphus inclined his head. "Of course you are, my Lord. Forgive me, I only meant that I have come in accordance of that agreement. I even came a week early so that I could seek an audience with your Eminence in the hope of gaining not only your permission, but your approval to court Prince Roark. We realize, because of out family's close ties to the Potter family, the marriages of Kaelyn to Christian, of Hadrian to Rabastan, and Adreian's betrothal to Cameron, that we too fell under suspicion, but as I have already said, you have found no such proof or you would have already moved against us.

"As you have not, then we can only assume that you have accepted that the Throne of Calseres is indeed completely loyal to you and to the Empire. Also, your Eminence, should you accept my proposal and allow me to court Roark, you would profit greatly."

"How so, your Highness?" came the immediate and expected question, nearly making Rodolphus smile at it's quickness.

"Because I, my Lord Emperor, can give you Trillium."

"Trillium? I was not aware, Prince Rodolphus, that you were the Heir to Trillium."

"I wasn't. My sister Claudette was named Crown Princess, and as the elder by two years she was the Heir to it's Throne. It was upon her death, and the death of my mother, Queen Fiona, that I became next in line. The paper work, I believe, to name me as Crown Prince in among the official packet that Cameron and I brought you. Lastly, my Lord Emperor, there is Roark himself. I believe you have not seriously attempted to break the contract between us because you know Roark wishes for it to go forward. Adreian and I are friends, and I know that he loves my brother--"

"So much so that he seduced him before the betrothal agreement was even broached."

"THAT, my Lord, is between Adreian and Cameron. I do not interfere in my brother's choices, or in their decisions involving their personal lives. Cam is, and was at that time, over the age of consent, therefor on his shoulders rests the consequences of his actions."

"Well said, your Highness. Tell me, were you too also trained by Jedi Starica?"

"I was," came his immediate answer, which, he saw, pleased the Emperor just as he had known it would. "I am not, however, a very strong Force wielder and never will be. I am merely a sensitive. A strong one, but still, only a sensitive."

The Emperor sat back in his throne, staring pensively at the Prince Royal of Calseres. There seemed to be an air of darkness around him, but it was a darkness he new not and had only seen once before, and only briefly in Prince Roark when he had first arrived. He had seen no sign of it since, but that kind of darkness did not just disappear. Suddenly, the heavy golden doors at the end of the Throne room opened, but the guards made no move to intercept, or stop the intruder once they saw who had dared to enter unannounced.

"Rodolphus!" came the cheerful call. "Welcome to Coruscant!"

Rodolphus had turned as soon as he heard the doors opening to see Adreian. He smiled, began to move to meet him. "Adreian! How wonderful to see you, my brother!" he exclaimed, for, as far as he was concerned, they were brothers. Adreian's sister had married his brother, Christian. Rabastan had married Hadrian, Adreian himself was about to marry his youngest brother, Cameron, and if all went as he hoped, he would be marrying Roark in a couple of years.

Crown Prince Adreian Potter of Aurelia was dressed in a white silk shirt, a dark blue velvet doublet, embroidered and the edges trimmed in gold satin thread. A circlet of even brighter gold rested on his reddish blond head. The dark brown, leather wrapped sword sheath with the sword made by his Uncle Thorin, one of eight that had been made specially for his sister Lily's children and given to them on their fourteenth birthdays, along with a matching dagger.

With his hand resting on the sapphire pommel, he hurried toward his friend. "As it is to see you, Dolph," he said, slapping him on the back as they hugged each other. "Cameron is here with you, isn't he?" 

Rodolphus laughed at his brother in laws eagerness to see his youngest brother and betrothed. "He is. I could, in fact, barely keep him from kicking in our turbos to get here faster. He is, I think, just as anxious to see you as you are to see him."

The Emperor nearly smiled as he watched the reunion between the two friends and brother's in law. Adreian's slide into the dark had been an easy one, made all that much easier in his need to guard and protect both Hadrian and Roark, his own anger and fear at their circumstances leaving him open to both him and Vader. With his fall, the two younger ones had soon followed, though young Roark's training was still in progress.

The three brothers made very powerful allies, though both Adreian and Hadrian had refused, once their training had been completed to wear the lightsabers they had been given, much preferring the swords they both now wore all of the time, though he had seen them practicing with the lightsabers on several occasions. He had the idea that once Roark completed his training he too would accept, but refuse to wear the lightsaber.

Releasing Rodolphus, Adreian moved around him to bow deeply before the Emperor. "Please forgive me, my Emperor, for the interruption. I received word of the Wild Winds arrival, and knew that Rodolphus had come, though I was hoping Cameron was here with him. I simply couldn't wait for your summons. It has been far too long since I saw either of them."

"Ah yes, the impatience of friends and lovers," the Emperor said, feeling magnanimous. "You are forgiven, Adreian. You may take Prince Rodolphus to your brother, then find your own betrothed. You have, your Highness, my permission, as well as my blessings to marry Roark," he red gaze shifted. "Am I to assume, Prince Adreian, it is still your wish to marry Prince Cameron?"

"Yes, my Lord, it most certainly is."

"So be it. Get along, the both of you. I believe I will be ordering up a banquet as a celebration."

Adreian smiled. "We thank you, your Eminence. This will make Roark very happy."

"I'm sure it will, and you too, Prince Adreian? You are to inform their Highnesses of Elendia, Prince Kaeden, Prince Colten and Prince Jaeden that their attendance will be required tonight."

"I'll inform them, Sire," he said with a second bow. "Come on Dolph, I'll show you up to the North Wing. So tell me, where is Cameron?" he asked as they left the Throne room, turning right down the hall. "I'm really anxious to see--"

"Adreian!"

Adreian turned quickly at the call, saw him hurrying down the red carpeted hall toward them, and let his eyes move over the five eleven, lithe lean form of his betrothed. He began to move then, Rodolphus following with a wide smile of his own in place.

"Cam," he said softly as he came to a stop before him. Cameron stopping as well, his own dark brown eyes moving over his betrothed before raising to meet his dark blue eyes.

"Adreian," he said softly, raising a hand to touch his jaw. "Oh, how I have missed you."

Adreian raised his own hand, smoothing the backs of his fingers over the smooth cheek, which turned into he touch. "As I have missed you, my beloved." He stepped closer then, bring their bodies into contact, slipping an arm around Cameron's waist to draw him closer still as he bent to take his lips in a tender, yet passionate kiss.

Cameron made a soft sound of acceptance, his own arms lifting, hands settling against the hard, muscular chest as he lips parted, allowing Adreian's tongue in to thoroughly explore. His eyes slipped closed as the kiss grew more heated, his hands curling against Adreian's chest. It was the slight trembling of Cameron's body that alerted Adreian to possible trouble if he did not stop.

Adreian drew out of the kiss, looking down into slightly dazed brown eyes as they opened to meet his. "You're still afraid," he murmured. "I do so wish you would not be afraid, my love."

"It's not you," he returned, more than a little breathless from the passion of their first kiss in well over a year. "It has never been you, Adreian. I like it very much when you kiss me, when you touch me and hold me so close. I feel so safe, so...protected. It's just--" he broke off, shaking his head.

"What, love? What is it that you fear? Sex?" he lifted his hand to smooth back some hair from his eyes. "Surely you know I would never do anything to hurt you, or to scare you?"

"I do know it. In my heart, my SOUL, I know you would never hurt me, but my head--" here he stopped, shook his head. "Can we talk about this later? When we can be alone?"

"Of course, my darling," a brush if lips over eyes, nose, then finally his lips, "but I wish right now that I could kill that son of a bitch that dared to lay violent hands on you."

"That makes two of us Adreian," Rodolphus growled, pushing himself away from the wall that he had been leaning against, waiting patiently for them to finish their long awaited reunion. "Unfortunately, for now anyway, Lt. Governor Antonius is untouchable. Not even Voldemort has been able to get to him, and trust me when I tell you he's been trying."

As Adreian turned his head with a raised brow, Cameron gave his brother a warm smile, then returned his gaze to his betrothed. "Fear not, both of you. His time will come. Be it by OUR hands, by Voldemort's, or by someone else's, his time will come. Now, I do believe it's time we got Dolph to Rory, for he has been most anxious to see him as we were to see each other."

They chuckled together, turning there heads to look at a grinning Rodolphus. "Only if the two of you are done," he said teasingly.

"We are for the moment. I'll be sure to give him a far more proper welcome later."

"Adreian!" Cameron gasped, his face flushing.

Adreian laughed, hugging him tightly to him. "I do love you, my Cam." A quick kiss. "Come on then, the North Wing is this way," he turned, began to lead them down the hall to the right. "I trust you brought us a lot of holographs of out niece, and new nephews."

A snort of amusement. "As if Kaelyn would let us out of the Palace without them. Everyone was very upset that the Emperor refused to allow any of you, especially Rohan's brother's attend his wedding to Duke Quinn."

"Slash Captain of the Royal and Kings Guard," Adreian went on with a slight chuckle, but then he frowned as they began to climb the curving staircase. "Trust me when I tell you we were not any more pleased then they." He turned his head, grinned. "So tell me, how are Rohan and Quinn?"

"Oh, they're great. Doing very well...so well in fact, it's nearly sickening to watch them, they are so besotted with each other. We keep hearing rumors that they love to disappear after court business has concluded, not to be found for several hours at least. They always manage to show up when they're needed though."

Laughter followed Rodolphus' words. "Of course they do. Rohan is empathic," a sudden, sad smile as a memory hit him. "You know, I remember Papa and Mama doing the same thing. It would drive the Council crazy, as to them, EVERYTHING was important, even if it wasn't."

A grin right along with a raised brow. "So do Harry and Rabastan still disappear when they can?"

"They did when we were still on Aurelia. Now, they just lock themselves in their rooms and won't come out until they're damn good and ready too."

"Adrian, we--"

Adreian raised a hand, shaking his head as the both of them as they turned left down yet another hall, then climbed another set of stairs. : Say nothing here, : he warned them telepathically. : The walls have ears AND eyes. : "I've got Elendian brandy, whiskey, scotch or," he looked over at his betrothed, "wine." He gave the hand curled in his a squeeze. "Both Harry and Rory prefer the wine, but Bas usually goes for the scotch, and sometimes the whiskey, depending on his mood. Colten, because of his training to be a Guardian, usually won't drink anything, but if he does, it's usually the wine. Both Kaeden and Jaeden, when they DO drink, prefer to have wine, though if you want the truth, none of us drinks much."

Rodolphus nodded his understanding of the last bit. Drinking tended to cloud ones thoughts if they drank too much, and given where they were at the moment, it was best not to have a clouded mind. "I myself much prefer brandy, but will drink whiskey. Right now though, what I want more than a drink is to see Roark."

Adreian chuckled. "I'm very sure you do, and don't worry, you'll be seeing him very soon. He, Harry, Bas, and Colten are over at the training fields. You should know that Roark has applied himself completely to his studies, not that he didn't on Aurelia, but here he's been much more determined to learn. He has learned much over the last year and a half."

"Has he indeed?"

"He has. If you remember, he was a good pilot before we left Aurelia, as Cam and Bas can probably tell you."

Cameron nodded. "Boy can we. Bas and I went up against him and Harry on several training runs. They both, but Roark especially, have some very good instincts. Aleksander and Simon both said on several occasions that Roark was a natural pilot."

Adreian nodded. "And so he is. His instructor's, one of whom is Vader," : Unfortunately, : he added telepathically, "all say the same thing. If you thought he was good then, you need to go up with him now under one of the battle simulations that were designed just for him and Harry. He...THEY will shock you, I think, on what they can do."

Cameron blinked, turning his head to look at him. "He's gotten that good?"

"They both have. Roark's flight instincts are so fine tuned..." he could only shake his head, clearly not sure how to voice his two youngest brothers piloting skills.

Cameron, who himself had always been an excellent, instinctual pilot, had an excited look in his eyes, a look of challenge at the thought of a combat drill with the two youngest Potter brothers. "I think I'm going to have to go up with them tomorrow. You'll join us, won't you, Dolph?"

A wide excited smile of his own. "Most definitely."

Adreian had to laugh at he expression in both of their eyes. "We can all go up. Harry, Roark, Colten and I against you, Dolph, Bas and Kaeden. Jaeden can keep score for us."

"That sounds like a great idea."

A/N Well FINALLY. I'm so sorry this has taken me so long to get posted, but I've been horribly sick these last three weeks. I hope you all enjoy the chapter. Please let me know what you think. I would really like to hear from some of you on how you think I'm doing.

Acaciarose


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A talk between Adreian, Rodolphus, and Cameron.

They came to a set of double doors which Adreian pushed open. "Come in, both of you," he said, leading them into the large main family area. "Jaeden?" he called out. "Are you still here?"

"So...tell me all about Roark this last year and a half, Adreian?" : Is it safe to talk? : "Hello, Jaeden."

Jaeden came out of a room to the left of the massive marble fireplace carrying a book, a wide smile curving his lips. He was a very handsome young man of twenty-four, standing just under six feet, with an angular face, dark brown hair, bright silver eyes, and a very nice lithe, lean body some would drool over. He was the youngest of identical triplets, Princes of Elendia, whose elder brother was King.

Jaeden had been Roark's best friend, his companion, and was, more often than not, his confidant almost from the moment he and his brother had been brought to Aurelia severely traumatized by the horrific shuttle accident that had claimed the lives of their parents, three uncles and aunts, and five cousins.

"Hey Cam, Rodolphus. Welcome to Coruscant."

"We're happy to finally be here. How are you Jaeden? Kaeden? Colten?"

"Oh, we're all fine, though we miss Rohan and Brady, and we have yet to meet our new brother in law."

"Trust me when I say they miss the three of you as well." Rodolphus told him with a smile. "As soon as we get the Wild Wind unloaded, we have several letters, and even more holographic photo's for you from them."

Jaeden, who had moved closer as they spoke, lay his book on the end table at one end of the large dark brown leather sofa. "Can't wait to read them, OR see them."

"Jaeden, could you send for your brother's, please? Then ask the servants to bring up some food," Adreian asked as he sent out a probe. "We can talk freely at the moment," he said as Jaeden nodded and moved immediately for the door, and out. "The spies haven't yet made it to their places."

"You're well, Adreian?" Rodolphus asked as they took seats, he in a matching dark brown leather chair, and Adreian and Cameron on the sofa, his arm slipping around Cameron's shoulders and drawing him against his side.

"Well enough, I suppose," he answered, looking up as Jaeden re-entered the family room, carrying a tray with three decanters, and several glasses. "Thank you, Jae, but a servant could have--"

He shook his head. "I didn't think you'd want the servants in here while you talked. Kaeden has gone down to the kitchens for some food. Colten won't be joining us right away. He's in one of the training rooms with Kartiel," he said, sitting the tray down on the coffee table that the sofa. a loveseat and three chairs were arranged around before the massive marble fireplace.

"Would you like to join us? You have as much right to be here as any of us."

A smile. "I know, but as neither Kaeden or I can protect our minds as the rest of you can, it's best if I take my book and go to my room to read," he said as he picked up the whiskey decanter, poured a healthy measure into a glass, then passed it to Rodolphus with a warm smile. "I really am very happy to see the two of you. We were a bit worried the Emperor would refuse to allow you to come."

"We had a plan in place for that eventuality. It's good to see you too, Jaeden, and to see that you're doing well. I also want to thank you and your brother's for taking such good care of them."

"They're our best friends as much as they're our Princes. We will always be here for them for as long as they need us to be," he turned his head as he handed Adreian a glass of brandy, his smile widening as Kaeden entered with a laden down tray of fruit, several different cheeses, and crackers. "What's wrong?" he asked, seeing the expression on his brothers face as he set the tray down beside the one with the decanters.

He snorted, then smirked. "The kitchen staff is in an uproar," he said, smiling at the Lestrange brother's. "It seems the Emperor has decided to hold a banquet tonight."

A chuckle. "He said something about that as we were leaving the Throne room. A welcome dinner for Rodolphus and Cameron."

A second snort sounded. "Of course he did," he said as Logan handed Cameron a glass of wine. "Well then, Jaeden and I will go make sure the servants are preparing your rooms properly," a brow rose, a grin quirking his lips, "and make sure they leave nothing unnecessary behind. Jae?"

"Coming, Kaeden," he said, smiling brightly at them all as he picked up his book and followed his brother from the room.

Rodolphus raised his brow at Adreian who was shaking his head, chuckling. "Am I to gather the Emperor likes to leave listening devices in the rooms?"

Now it was Adreian's turn to snort. "Every once and a while we'll return to our rooms to find something that doesn't belong. We simply remove it and nothing gets said until he tries again."

A nod. "Has it been difficult?" he asked, sipping from his glass, and humming in satisfaction.

"Very much so," he answered, sipping from his own glass as Cameron snuggled even closer to his side, sipping his wine. "Far more than we ever expected it to be. I worry constantly about Roark, and about Harry too, though Rabastan does a great job keeping his husband balanced, and through Harry, Roark. They're young, and very vulnerable, especially Roark. When we were first brought here, Starica was in the middle of training Harry, and had only just begun the basic's with Roark, but now..." he drank deeply, eyes clouded with worry, and so much more. "There is a...darkness within Roark, and none of us have been able to figure out what it is, or where it came from, and now that Vader is training him...He's so strong, as is the Emperor. So very strong." A shudder suddenly went through him.

The brothers exchanged worried glances. "Adreian!" Rodolphus sat forward, reaching out to lay a hand on his friends knee. "Adreian Jordan, don't you dare give up now!" he said in a sharp tone. "There are plans in the works to get the three of you out of here, but we have to move slowly, carefully, and I'm not at all sure you're going to like who is spear heading the plans."

Adreian blinked, raising his eyes to meet his friends gaze, then began to smile. "Oh, don't worry, Dolph, I'm not even close to giving up, and I'm fine." He raised a brow suddenly. "Do you honestly think I don't know that you have taken his mark? That Rabastan and Severus also bear his mark? I will reserve judgement until I know the whole story."

"You don't sound fine to us, Adreian," Cameron said as his hand stroked his arm, "and we will always worry about you. You are our Crown Prince, heir to the Throne of Aurelia. You, Adreian Jordan Potter, will one day be our High King once all is said and done." He raised a brow, grinned. "It's very good to hear you aren't giving up, because if you had been, Rodolphus and I would have been MOST happy to knock some sense into you. I'm also quite sure the triplets, Harry, Rory and Rabastan would be glad to help," his grin widened into a smile, "and lets not forget Kartiel, Falcon and Dante. As for the other...everything is not as it seems."

"I've no doubt that they would," came his amused reply, leaning close to press a kiss to Cameron's lips, "but I think you need to be reminded, my darling, that as my husband, you're going to be on Aurelia's Throne right beside me as my Consort."

A soft groan as his head dropped to Adreian's shoulder. "MUST you remind me of that?"

Rodolphus laughed as he got to his feet, picked up the whiskey decanter to refill his glass, then the brandy to refill Adreian's. Returning to his seat, he saw that Cameron had turned his head, amusement reflected in his brown eyes as he stuck out his tongue at his brother. A wicked gleam appeared in Rodolphus' eyes, and Cameron's head popped up, knowing what that look meant.

"Don't you dare," he warned, pointing a finger at him.

A brow shot up. "You know, I'm quite sure Adreian can find more...shall we say...PLEASANT things for you to do with that tongue."

"Rodolphus Corvus!" he gasped, his face flaming.

Adreian laughed heartily, then he nuzzled his face into Cameron's neck, murmuring, "Wrapped around my cock is only one of the MANY ideas I have for you."

"Oh, GOD!" he gasped. "Adreian!"

"Stick that tongue out at me again and see what other comments I can come up with."

Cameron shook his head, his face still red with embarrassment. "No, that's quite alright. I think I've learned my lesson."

Now Rodolphus gave a snort. "Well, that would be a first," he said, then his brow rose once again when Cameron opened his mouth. "I dare you, Cam. Come on, say it. I dare you." He laughed when his youngest brother merely closed his mouth, sipping from his glass of wine instead. "Smart boy," he said before turning to a chuckling Adreian. "So, how are Harry and Roark truly holding up?"

"Umm...a lot better then any of us really expected them too, though admittedly there have been a few rough spots. They seem, however, to have come through this stronger. As I said earlier, Rabastan, for not being even Force sensitive, has managed to keep Harry balanced, and through Harry, Roark."

"Umm...the soul-bond would most likely be the reason for that," Rodolphus said quietly. "Just as I think it was Kaelyn's bond to Christian that has kept her stable after hearing about what had happened on Aurelia. They also told us what happened when Roark spiraled out of control."

"Their empathic bond is impossibly deep, and it's a lot stronger then I think any of us know," Adreian said with a nod, his arm circling Cameron's shoulders, drawing him in closer yet. IF, that is, it was possible for him to GET any closer. "Just as, though he has been separated from me this last year and a half, our bond has kept me sane."

"I so wish I had not decided to remain on Calseres. I could have been there for you when you needed me the most," Cameron said, his lips brushing over his betrothed's jaw.

"I'm just as glad that you WEREN'T there."

Cameron blinked at that. "Adreian?"

"I'm so sorry if I hurt you by saying that, love, but what happened on Aurelia...it was a very well planned, decisive, and very brutal strike at us. Our Throne room looked like a war zone when all was said and done. They killed everyone, Cam. Even the children. Our sweet, innocent nieces and nephews, who had never done harm to anyone."

"Oh, Adreian," he breathed. "I am so very sorry, my love," he whispered, his fingers coming up to smooth over his cheek to jaw.

He tuned into the touch. "Had you been there...had you been hurt...I don't think I could have handled losing you as well as everyone else. Any more than Harry would have handled losing Rabastan had he been there. We were devastated enough as it was. To lose the two of you...Roark would very likely have been left on his own, as I doubt very much that Harry and I could have recovered from that. So do forgive me, Cam, for being glad that you were both called home to Calseres and that you had decided to remain."

A soft kiss to his lips. "You're forgiven. Kaelyn wanted us to ask you how their empathy has been, then we're to report your answer back to her."

"For the most part they have both been incredibly stable, though again, there have been a few problems the first few months. They last year and a half that they have been working with it has made them stronger then I think even they are aware of, especially when they're linked, which we have discovered is most of the time."

"Have they not found a way to block the link?" Rodolphus asked as he sipped from his glass, smiling as Cameron's head retuned to Adreian's shoulder.

"They have, but I think they prefer not too," he smiled. "I think the only real time they actively block the link is when Harry wants..." he grinned, wiggled his brows, "shall we say, some alone time with Rabastan."

"They're THAT tightly linked?"

"They are. They always know where the other is, when one or the other is troubled or upset, if one of them is hurt...sometimes they can even tell what the other is doing at any given time. THAT one took some getting used too when it appeared, and it appeared at a rather inopportune time."

"Oh?"

A chuckle. "Remember that alone time I mentioned?"

A gasp. "Oh no, it didn't!"

"Oh yes, it so did. Poor Roark could barely look ay either Harry or Rabastan for the rest of the day without turning a bright red."

They laughed at that, but then Rodolphus suddenly frowned. "What do Aidan and Rohan say about that? I'd think them being that closely linked would be something to worry about."

"You'd think so, but surprisingly, neither of them seem to be to overly concerned. In fact, when I DID query them on it, they seemed to be remarkably pleased that the link is as tight as it is. They will say only that everything is as it should be, and that it is best left alone. The Gods would never have allowed the bonds to grow as they have if it were not meant to be."

"Well, I guess they would know best. I would have though they would be separated though."

Laughter as he relaxed completely back into the sofa, Cameron's presence a soothing balm to his frayed nerves. "Oh, Vader certainly tried, and dear GODS, what happened when he DID try was very fun to watch."

"I gather they resisted being separated?"

"They most certainly did. VERY strongly resisted," more laughter. "They did, in fact, have a most Royal temper tantrum about it. A very exaggerated act, of course, but Vader didn't know that, nor did the Emperor. After having several rooms destroyed, and severe migraine's reported by more than half the Palace from the empathic backwash over a couple month period, they finally gave up separating them. The Emperor ordered Vader to just train them together."

They all laughed heartily at that, then Adreian grew serious again. "Just so you know, it was several months before Roark would willing speak to anyone he didn't absolutely have too."

"Yes, Aidan and Rohan informed us of it. Is he better now?"

A snort. "Are you kidding? We can barely shut him up now, and if Colten HAPPENS to be with him when someone gets stupid...Oh GODS, then there's real trouble to be had, because they'll let you have it with both barrels."

"Oh...hh, do TELL," Cameron said with a grin.

"If there is something that Roark thinks need to be said, be it to an Imperial Officer, a Stormtrooper, Vader, OR the Emperor, he says it, and if Colten happens to be with him, he'll stand at his back, arms crossed over his chest with this...LOOK...on his face, making dry, sarcastic remarks that will only feed Roark's ire further," his head tilted suddenly as the other two chuckled. "They're nearly in place. You left Sebastien, Gabriel and Raphael on Calseres?"

Rodolphus nodded. "No choice as Sebastien has broken the blocks placed on him again. He's just too powerful for him not too, and Gabe and Raph aren't that far behind him, though they are merely sensitives. You should also be made aware we have managed to get in contact with some of James' contacts within the Alliance."

"You mean some of them actually escaped the massacre?"

"A few did," Rodolphus answered, raising his head. "Things are also beginning to move on Aurelia. Other than Voldemort causing trouble, someone is organizing a resistance there."

"What?!" came the gasp, jerking up. "Who? HOW? I didn't think anyone in command was left alive."

"Neither did we, but apparently, we were wrong. Unfortunately, we haven't been able to find out anything on who it might be yet, as travel, as well as nearly all communication to the Throne world is restricted. Voldemort has promised to contact me if he finds out anything, and Cameron's been lucky to get what he has."

Adreian looked at each of them. "I...see," he said after a few minutes.

"You seem to be remarkably unconcerned about Aurelia, Adreian?"

He sighed. "Not so much unconcerned, Dolph, as just not enough energy to worry about something I can do nothing about at this time." : We now have company. :

Rodolphus grinned. : So we do. :

: He works quickly, the Emperor. : Cameron said.

: Not as quickly as he used too. They've grown lax, and it's taking them longer and longer to get into place when they ARE called for. :

"So tell me about Roark. Has he grown any?"

A chuckle. "Has he ever. Straight up. I think he's going to be as tall as Papa was if he keeps growing like he is."

"Handsome?"

Adreian laughed easily at that. "You, my friend, will see for yourself soon enough. You're going to go ahead and marry him even though your third hasn't been sensed yet?"

A nod. "Of course. Do you have any idea who our third might be?"

"I have a suspicion, which neither Aidan or Rohan will say yes or no too, and as the bond had not yet opened, or become anywhere near active in Roark, and there have only been some very light stirrings from him when Rory is extremely distressed, or is in danger--"

"Then it is someone close to him, to us."

Cameron gasped, sitting up suddenly. "Adreian?"

Adreian looked over at him, shook his head. "Perhaps, but until the bond itself is active, we cannot know for sure."

"Cam?" Rodolphus looked at his youngest brother. "You know who it is?"

"It's only a guess. I've felt the same stirrings that Adreian has...the first time was at Rabastan and Harry's wedding reception. That failed attempt to kidnap Roark."

"Colten," Rodolphus breathed.

"Yes, Rodolphus, Colten. I felt stirrings after the massacre at Ravenhill, and again after we arrived here, through-out the time Roark was so out of control and buried so deeply within himself. There's been a few brief times since."

"And neither of then realizes what's happening, or why they feel the way they do when it DOES happen?"

"No, nor are they likely too until the bonds within the three of you does begin to stir, and open."

"Is there any idea why the bonds are stirring in one, but not the other two?"

"That's hard to say, Cam. Rodolphus hasn't had much contact with either Roark or Colten, therefor no activity, but between Roark and Colten?" he shook his head. "There is just no way to know. Take me and you? Neither of us realized we were soulbonded until Harry and Roark's birthday ball. No one, not even Aidan and Rohan have been able to determine how these bonds work."

Rodolphus nodded, a thoughtful look on his face. "So basically, there is no way to know when these bonds will open, even though there are brief stirrings."

"Not for us, but...we can try to contact Aidan and Rohan and ask them if they have managed to find out anything more. I know that they are both researching soul AND lifebonding."

Rodolphus shook his head. "No, that isn't necessary. If he'll have me after out courtship..." a sudden smile. "You know, when he kissed my brow at is ball, I saw something...a possibility of what could be. He impressed me a great deal that night."

Adreian had to laugh. "He'll impress you even more now that he is sixteen."

A/N Well, there you go. Another chapter done. This one kept changing on me, and proved to be a little longer then I anticipated. Hope you enjoy. Please let me now with some small review on what you think so far.

Acaciarose.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry, Roark and Rabastan join them. The Banquet begins with an announcement from the Emperor that infuriates Roark. Adreian and Roark talk.

They had been talking for nearly an hour or more when, from the hall, they heard excited talking and laughter. The door opened just as they rose to their feet, and the three who entered froze in their greetings to Adreian as soon as they caught sight of who was with him.

"Rodolphus! Cameron!" Rabastan exclaimed, hurrying past his husband and Roark to grab his brother's up in a hard hug. "Dear Gods am I glad to see the both of you."

They returned his hug, both laughing. "It's really good to see you too, Bas," Rodolphus said, releasing him, then stepping around him. "Hello Harry, Roark," he greeted them, letting his eyes move slowly over his betrothed.

"I had been told," Roark began quietly, his face flushing as he meet Rodolphus' toffee colored brown eyes, seeing the look that was there, "that the Emperor wasn't going to allow the betrothal to stand."

"I seriously think it wasn't his intention too, but I did some talking, and offered him something he's been wanting to get him to change his mind. He's not only given me permission to court you, but his blessing as well."

"What did you offer him?" he asked, emerald eyes flaring with a sudden, very bitter, and very intense fury that Rodolphus was kind of surprised to feel. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Harry move and knew that he had felt it too as he reached out to take his youngest brothers hand.

: Calm yourself, Rory. All will be set right eventually. :

"Trillium," came his answer.

A brow went up at that. "Just when did you become heir to Trillium?"

"When my stepmother and sister Claudette were killed." Rodolphus crossed the room to Roark as the fury, the bitterness left his eyes. "Does this meet with your approval Prince Roark Killian Potter al Aurelia?"

"It does, Prince Royal Rodolphus Corvus Lestrange al Calseres," he answered just as formally as he had been asked, hearing the door behind him open and sensing who it was.

Rodolphus glanced up as he too heard the door, saw Colten entering. Seeing that his Prince was safe, he gave Rodolphus a smile, leaning lightly against the door frame. "I made you a promise, Roark," he said, his eyes returning to him.

"I know," came softly, "but this is not Aurelia."

"No, this isn't Aurelia, but it matters not where you are, you are still my intended, and it is my full intention to court you fully, then...if you will have me..." a smile curled his lips, "and I sincerely hope that you WILL have me, I will marry you. I want you for my husband, Roark, and not even the Emperor will stop me from claiming you."

Roark blinked, caught by surprise at the determination in his voice. His eyes searched his handsome face, meeting his eyes. Suddenly his mind was flooded by several images. Images that had his face flaming, and his body reacting in a way that it never before had, and it scared him. Harry, feeling his brother's startled, frightened, yet suddenly excited response through their empathic link, narrowed his eyes at the man standing before them.

"If you will excuse me," he said suddenly, "I think I need a bath before supper," he turned and fled from the room before anyone could say anything, or even move to stop him.

"Alright, Rodolphus," Harry growled, "what did you just do?" he demanded once Roark was out of the room.

"What do you mean, Harry?" he asked, clearly confused by the question. "I didn't do anything."

"Really?" he asked, a black brow going up. "You had to have done something, because I received a twofold reaction from him. You managed to scare him nearly as much as you excited him."

"Scared him?" he shook his head. "Harry, I swear to you, I didn't DO anything. I have no idea WHY he would react that way, nor did I mean to scare him."

"Mean too or not, scare him you did."

"Harry, that's enough," Adreian spoke up then. "Rodolphus, try not to worry about it too much. I'll go talk to him later tonight. Whatever it was, it was obviously something he saw, that the soul-bond perhaps showed him, and I'm sure I'll be able to get him to tell me what it was."

cccVccc

The Emperor rose to his feet from his place at the head of the table, causing silence to fall as every eye turned to look at him. "As you can all see," he began, red eyes looking around the table, "we have two new Royal guests joining us tonight. Let us give our welcome to their Royal Highnesses Prince Rodolphus and Prince Cameron Lestrange. They are, if you were not aware, the older and younger brother of Prince Rabastan, sons of King Corvus of Calseres. They are also the betrothed of Prince Roark and Prince Adreian."

Calls of welcome went up, everyone reaching for their wine glasses and raising them to the two. Cameron, who sat across the table from Roark beside Adreian flushed at the attention and inclined his head slightly. Rodolphus, who sat beside Roark on his left inclined his head as well, the simple gold circlet they both wore shining under the lights.

"We thank you, Your Eminence, and this party for your welcome," he said.

A slight smile. "Of course, of course. Furthermore," he glanced at Cameron, "I have, after a great deal of thought, decided that we will have our first Royal wedding as soon as it may be arranged. You, Crown Prince Adreian, will wed Prince Cameron."

Adreian covered Cameron's hand when he saw it curling into a fist. "As you order, Your Eminence, so shall it be," he said, squeezing the hand in warning, speaking privately to him through telepathy. : Don't, Cam, : he warned behind tight, private shields. : It would do you, or us for that matter, any good to argue with him. :

Cameron relaxed his fist, turning his hand over to curl it around Adreian's, giving it a squeeze of understanding. He turned his head then, dark brown eyes raising to meet the Emperor's. "I will, of course, send word to the family after this supper to inform them of your decision, my Lord."

A tip of his head. "Very good, Your Highness. I have ALSO decided that, six months from today's date, you, Prince Rodolphus, will wed Prince Roark."

"WHAT?!" came Roark shocked exclamation, his dark head jerking up, shocked emerald eyes meeting the Emperor's suddenly gleeful expression. "But I--"

"You object, Your Highness?" came the all too silky interruption.

: ROARK! DO NOT! : came sharply into his mind. "Be very careful, little brother, : Adreian went on in clear warning. : He's up to something. :

: He's attempting to break both of your betrothals, : came immediately from Harry. : DO NOT give him the means to do so, Rory. :

Roark clenched his hands into tight, furious fists in his lap, shaking his head. "Of course, I don't object, my Lord," he answered in a tightly controlled voice. "I just was not expecting, any more than Cameron was, to have our year of courtship so arbitrarily stripped from us."

"Did not your brother court his Highness Prince Cameron, on Aurelia?"

: Rory, : came softly into his mind, afraid, : please...don't. :

: Cam-- :

: Let it go. For both our sakes, just let it go. Don't fight it. He either gets his way, or the betrothal's get broken. I will not lose Adreian, and I'm quite sure you don't want to lose Dolph. :

: No, I don't, : he murmured. "He did," he snarled out as he stood sharply from his place at the table, his fury beginning to roll off of him in dark waves, his chair crashing to the floor loudly in the silence in the room. "LEAVE IT!!" he snarled at the servant who moved immediately to right it, sending him scurrying away.

Everyone one grew very tense as the sixteen year old Prince glared furiously at the Emperor, all of them very aware of his fury as he was projecting his feelings VERY clearly. "Cameron, MY LORD, may have had his courtship, but I HAVE NOT. You will have your wish Oh Mighty and Dread Lord," he ignored the gasps that sounded from those around him. "I will marry Rodolphus in six months as you demand. Now, IF you will excuse me," he refused to bow, so only fractionally inclined his head. "I find I am no longer hungry." He turned sharply, leaving the table and the room.

Colten set his wine glass down, pushing his chair back and standing. "I'll go," he told them quietly, bowing to the Emperor, who waved him away as he resumed his seat.

"Yes, yes, Prince Colten, do go after him, as you and his brothers seem to be the only ones who can calm his savage temper." Suddenly, he began to laugh. "Wasn't he magnificent? He's never been one to be afraid to say what he thinks OR feels. Fantastic!" he picked up his wine glass, sat back in his chair. "I think I may just make him my Heir."

: SON of a BITCH!! : Harry snarled into all their minds from behind tight shields.

: Harry, is he alright? :

: I don't know. He has me locked out of the link. Shutting me out. No matter what I try, he won't let me in, but Colten SHOULD be able to calm him down. Once he does, hopefully, he'll open the link back up. : He gave a deep mental sigh. "Cole will stay with him as long as he needs him too. :

: WOW. I've seen him angry, but I don't think I have EVER seen him so furious. : Cameron said.

: Neither have I, : came from Rodolphus as a plate was set before him, and he thanked the servant, : and oddly enough, it was an absolutely stunning sight. He really isn't afraid to say what he thinks...OR feels. :

: No, he certainly isn't. Cam, are you alright? You've withdrawn. :

A mental shrug as he reached for his wine. "I'm not at all happy about this, Bas, but as we have no choice I must accept, and I do love Adreian very much. :

: Just as I love you, Cam. We must believe that things will work out for the best in the end, even if we hate the means of which it will come too. I will go talk to Roark once supper has concluded. :

cccVccc 

Adreian knocked on his brothers suite door, then entered when he got no answer from the rooms occupant. Closing the door behind him, he moved through the dark sitting room into the bedroom, lit only by a fire in the fireplace, and a few candles that were spread around the room. The heavy drapes around his brothers bed were open, the bed turned down, but empty. At a sound of movement near the fireplace he turned.

"He's on the balcony," Colten told him softly as he stood from one of the comfortable, dark brown leather arm chairs in front of the fire, closing the book he had been reading. "He's been out there for some time."

"How is he?" he asked of him softly, glancing worriedly at the open balcony doors, feeling the cool breeze from outside.

He shook his head. "I honestly don't know, Adreian. He's completely closed himself off. Hasn't said a word since I followed him in here and I know better than to push. He'll talk to us when he's ready too and not before."

"I was afraid of that," he said with a deep sigh. "Go on to bed, Cole. I'll see if I can't get him to open up and talk to me."

Colten gave a nod, the firelight playing over the platinum circlet he so very rarely wore. "Adreian?" he asked, stopping in the doorway.

Adreian paused in his turn for the balcony door. "Yes, Colten?" Seeing the confusion in his silver eyes took a step toward him. "What is it, Cole?" he asked quickly.

He shook his head. "Nothing. Never mind, it isn't important. I'll see you in the morning, Adreian. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Cole," he said, watching him leave the room before turning and moving to the balcony where his youngest brother was. "Roark?" he stepped out into the cool night, saw him standing in the corner, his hands wrapped around the rail. "Hey," he moved up beside him, reaching out to lay a hand on his, "you alright?"

"I'm fine, Adreian," came his all too quiet answer without turning to look at him.

"From where I'm standing, my Nadadith {little brother}, you are NOT fine. Not fine at ALL."

"Adreian--"

"Roark," he interrupted just as softly.

Roark sighed deeply, his head bowing and his eyes slipping closed. "You're not going to leave me alone. are you?"

An auburn brow rose. "Did you really think that I would after what happened at supper, added to what I'm seeing...AND feeling from you right now?" : Harry? : he sent to his brother. : Is he still locking you out of the link? :

A pause, then : Yes, : came his worried answer.

: You can stop worrying, I'm with him now. :

: I won't stop worrying until the link reopens. :

"Harry says you've locked him out of your link. Rory, you haven't blocked him, OR locked him out since you two figured out how. He's worried."

A second, even deeper sigh. : I'm sorry, Harry, : he sent to him, feeling his worry flow away now that he had reopened the link between them. : I didn't really mean...I was just so...SO furious. :

: I know. It's all fine. You feel much calmer now. :

: I'm getting there. Go on now. Be with your husband while I deal with Adreian. :

Laughter. : More like Adreian deals with you. Love you, brother. :

: I love you too. : Roark smiled then. "Is Cameron alright?"

"Cameron, while not happy about this turn of events, has excepted it. How about you?"

A snort. "It's not like I have much of a choice."

"Unfortunately, no, you don't, any more than I do."

Roark didn't move for a few moments, then he turned to lean his hip against the gold rail, his arms coming up to wrap almost protectively around himself, his emerald eyes deeply troubled by something as they rose to look at Adreian.

"What has you so off balance and troubled, Rory?" he asked, reaching up to brush dark hair out of his eyes.

"I really don't like these images that have so very suddenly popped into my head."

"Images, Roark?" he asked, leaning his own hip against the rail, his eyes searching his brothers. "And it's these images that have spooked you so badly?"

"I think spooked would be a bit of an understatement," he told him, biting his lip as his face flushed. "You'd be spooked too if you were my age and seeing some of the things that I am." He saw Adreian's brow go up at that. "Some of them are...um...extremely intimate."

Adreian had to bite back a chuckle at the look on his brother's face. "Some of them, Nadadith {little brother}? Or ALL of them?"

"All of them. My God, Adreian, they're very...unnerving."

"Is unnerving all that they are?"

"You know damn well it's not," he growled.

Adreian could only shake his head, knowing better than to laugh. If he laughed, he was liable to get zapped by something very unpleasant. "Come inside, Rory. Let's have some wine and you can tell what you've seen, what you ARE seeing. I'll try to answer any questions you may have."

"I think what I've seen is pretty self explanatory, Adreian."

Oh-oh. "That detailed are they?"

His face flushed a deeper red. "Unbelievably so," he answered.

Adreian, seeing the expression in his brothers eyes, controlled his urge to laugh once again. "Come on. Let's get out of the cold, Roark, and we'll talk."

"You've had lovers, haven't you, Adreian?" he asked, allowing Adreian to lead him back into his room.

"A few," he answered. "Why do you ask?" he asked as he moved to the sideboard beside the fireplace and poured them both a drink. Brandy for himself and wine for Roark.

"Is it...um...as pleasurable as it looks?"

"THAT, my brother, would depend greatly on your lover. For you, as it will be Rodolphus, I think pleasurable will be a pretty sure bet."

"Humph," he flopped down into the chair before the fire.

Adreian just couldn't help it any longer. He began to laugh. His innocent sixteen year old brother had never felt, let ALONE seen anything like what he was now, and he was not handling it well. Not well at all.

"Adre...ian," he all but whined, drawing his brothers name out.

"I'm sorry, kiddo," he said, getting himself back under control before he got zapped and handed him the crystal goblet of his favorite Elendian wine. "Here, this should blunt the edges a bit."

"Dear God, I hope so," he said, taking the glass and drinking. "I'm sorry about supper."

"Don't worry about to awful much. Did you get something to eat?"

He nodded. "Cole called down to the kitchen and had them send us up a couple of trays," he answered, staring into the fire as he sipped. "He let's me get away with talking as I do because he still see's me as a child, and children do, AND say some of the most outrageous things. What he hasn't realized is that I haven't BEEN a child since the day he ordered Vader to kill our family."

"Sorry I am that you had your childhood stripped away from you in that manner, my Nadadith {little brother}, but happy I am that you have come through it all that much stronger."

Roark looked over at him and gave him a smile.

A/N Well, there we go, Chapter 3 is done. I hope to start working on Chapter 4 soon. Please enjoy and after you've read it, leave me a few words, be they good or bad. I'm really curious what those of you who are reading it, think. Thanks.

Acaciarose


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adreian and Cameron's wedding night, and the morning after.  
Explicit sex in this chapter.

He stood on the balcony, the fingers of his right hand twisting the heavy gold, sapphire and diamond band that Adreian had slipped onto his finger several hours ago. Above, lightening began to flash across the night sky, then the rumble of thunder, heralding the arrival of the incoming storm that had been building all day.

"Cam?" came the soft, slightly worried question as arms slid around his waist, lips nuzzling at his neck. "We're going to get a very nasty storm shortly," he murmured, feeling his husband shiver, his head tilting slightly to give him room.

A strong gust of wind blew over them, ruffling their hair. "Hum...but we've seen worse, haven't we?"

"We have indeed. love. We used to get some really nasty ones off the Eastern Sea during spring and summer."

A jerk of his head toward the rolling black clouds. "By the looks of that, it's promising to be just as bad as some of those on Aurelia," his hands coming to rest on the arms around his waist, feeling satin beneath his fingertips, leaning back into that strength that stood firm behind him. "I've always loved a good, strong, violent thunderstorm."

A soft chuckle. "Oh, how I know it. I can remember finding you in the sunroom, or in one of glass domed gardens with Harry, Roark, and Colten. All of you lying on your backs, pointing out the lightning flashes, marveling over the storm as it rolled overhead."

"That's because it was so fascinating," he said with a smile as the next gust of wind brought the smell of rain.

"As true as all of that is, darling, we aren't in the sunroom...or in one of the glass domed gardens now, and we are about to get very wet if we don't go inside now," he said as several fat drops began to fall.

They drew apart, moving back into their bedroom just as the dark clouds opened up, dumping heavy rain. Cameron turned, watching as Adreian closed, then secured the French doors before reaching for the draped to pull them closed.

"Leave them open, please Adreian," he said softly.

Adreian turned to find his husband standing near their bed, looking suddenly very nervous, very unsure of himself. "Cameron," he said, crossing to him, "what is it, baby?"

A pause, then, "The Emperor."

"What about him?"

"He knows I'm not a virgin, right?"

"Yes, my love, he knows."

He raised worried brown eyes to meet the dark blue. "Does he know why?"

Adreian took his hands in his, sat him down on the edge of the bed. "No, he doesn't," he answered. "He believes that I seduced you, and I saw no reason to disabuse him of that notion."

Cameron looked down, his fingers now playing with the matching band he had slid onto Adreian's finger, only with amethyst and diamonds. He felt the fingers of Adreian's right hand slide over his jaw, cupping, then lifting it so that their eyes met.

"He has no idea what happened to you, nor do I intend to tell him as I don't think he would care that one of his Governors kidnapped, then brutally raped a fifteen year old boy. I'm inclined to believe that HAD he known, he would have used it to somehow break our betrothal. It's much safer if we just let him continue to think that I simply could not Wait to possess you once you agreed to marry me," he grinned devilishly, his thumb now moving over his husband's flushed cheek. "And I intend to do just what the Emperor believes that I did two years ago."

"Do you indeed?" he asked, his breath catching at the intensity of the passionate look in Adreian's dark blue eyes.

Adreian grinned at him. "Oh, most definitely, my love," he said, leaning forward to take his lips in a tender, but passionate kiss.

It was only a moment later that Cameron began to respond, his lips parting, his arms lifting to circle Adreian's neck. The hand on Cameron's jaw moved, sliding around so that fingers twined in the dark hair, his left arm moving to circle Cameron's waist, drawing him closer as he lay back on their bed.

With one hand on the mattress near Adreian's head, Cameron drew out of that kiss, his breathing fast as he looked down into his eyes, darkened to nearly a sapphire color as their desire for each other rose. "I love you, Adreian."

Adreian smiled up at him, his right hand slipping down, then under the soft velvet robe, his fingers slipping easily over the smooth chest of his husband, feeling his shiver at the so light, very sensual touch. "Just as I love you, my Cam," he replied, reaching now for the tie of the robe, pulling. "Let me see you...Let me SHOW you just how good we are going to be together."

"Our soul-bond will be cemented tonight," he said as he robe slid easily from his shoulders beneath Adreian's caressing hands.

"Upon consummation, yes." He rolled them so that Cameron now looked up at him. Their eyes met, held. "I am going to make this so good for you," he murmured as he bent to take his lips.

cccVccc

He rolled onto his back, bringing Cameron up over him, looking up into Cameron's flushed, sweaty face, brown eyes made darker by his passion. Passion that Adreian had taken a long time to rouse within him, his hands now moving to rest on Cameron's hips. 

"Take me inside of you," he rasped huskily, feeling Cameron's hand on his lubricant covered cock, holding him steady as he rose to his knees, positioning that thick, long, so hard length then slowly beginning to lower himself onto him, gasping sharply at the burning stretch of taking his husband into him.

"Easy now, love. Take it slow. Don't hurt yourself," he murmured, eyes on his face as he gasped at the feel of those slick, so tight walls closing around him as he took him deeper yet. "Sweet God, Cam, you're so tight."

"Adreian," he moaned as another even sharper gasp sounded, his body beginning to shake as discomfort, even a bit of pain entered his passion darkened gaze. "God, Ad, this hurts."

"I know, sweetheart. Just take it as slow as you need too. Let yourself get used to the feel of me inside you. There is no need to hurry. We have all night. Be patient, Cam," the thighs beneath his hands tensed as Cameron slowly lifted himself off him, then came down, taking him back inside that so hot, tightly clasping heat.

"Adreian," he moaned softly once again.

"I know...sh...hh, that's it, do that again," he breathed. "That's it, slow and easy as you move on me. Take as much or as little as you're comfortable with. You are in complete control, Cam."

"Oh Gods, I can feel you in me," he said, his eyes suddenly widening in surprise as a sudden burst of pleasure rocked him, taking his husband's within him to the hilt. "I can feel how you stretch me as I move on you," he moaned, lifting himself and coming back down onto him.

"No more pain?"

A shake of his head. "Just a bit of a burn, but no...no more pain. You made so sure I was ready to take you, and the lubricant you used is help--" he gave a gasp, beginning to move a little faster as he became more used to him. "OH! Oh...my...ADREAIN!"

Adreian chuckled. He just couldn't help it as pleasure flooded Cameron's eyes. "Okay?"

"Better than okay," came his breathless answer. "You feel..." he shifted side to side, then drew himself off of him only to thrust himself back down. "Oh Ad, you feel so good," he moaned.

"I'm very glad to hear that, because now..." he sat up suddenly to press his lips to Cameron's, feeling his arms lift to wrap around his neck as he rolled them, "now, Cameron, I can show you just how good we are going to be together."

cccVccc

The bedroom door was pushed open, allowing him to enter the room. Closing the door behind him, he then crossed to the bathroom, glancing over at the bed. A slow smile curved his lips as he saw the sleepers who lay on their sides, Cameron's dark head pressed into his pillow, one hand under his cheek, the other twined with Adreian's arm resting heavily around his waist, their fingers twined.

Kaeden, valet, companion, and the eldest triplet of the three Elendian Princes, sighed deeply. Turning away from the bed, he went into the bathing chamber to prepare the bath. "Light's low," he said. The light's came on as he crossed to the deep inground tub, set the temperature gauges, then turned on the water before moving to the fireplace to build up the fire. Once that was burning well, warming the room, he moved to the cupboard set into the wall near the tub, pulled it open to pull out soap, shampoo, conditioner, as well as lotion and shaving supplies. He then pulled out a washcloth, and towels, the towels he lay on the rack before the fire to warm.

Returning to the bedroom, the sun was just beginning to light the room as he went to bed to wake Adreian and his husband just as sleepy blue eyes blinked open. "Good morning, Adreian," he said softly, stopping to pick up the two velvet robes on the floor.

"Good morning, Kaeden," he returned with a yawn. "Time?"

"Nearly coming up on nine. I've let you two sleep as long as I dared. A bath is running for the two of you if you wish to bathe before the Emperor arrives." He nodded then to the still deeply sleeping Cameron. "You had better wake him."

"Fuck," he breathed on a sigh. "Am I to assume he hasn't changed his mind then? You are to examine Cam to make sure the marriage was consummated?"

"I am," he answered, placing both robes on the end of the bed. "Better me than someone he doesn't know, yes?"

"Fucking bastard," he muttered, turning his attention to his sleeping husband.

"You'll get no argument from me on that score," Kaeden said as he turned to go back into the bathroom, leaving the newlyweds to themselves.

A/N FINALLY!! I'm so sorry this has taken me so long to get out, but I've been horribly sick. I hope you all like the this chapter. Next up will be Roark and Rodolphus wedding and wedding night. Please let me know what you think by leaving me a few words. I'm going to try to get the next chapter out tomorrow.

Acaciarose


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roark and Rodolphus' wedding.

He knew he'd make a very handsome groom, and when Roark had appeared, Adreian and Hadrian at his side, in the arched doorway of Coruscant Cathedral, he realized he'd been wrong. Roark wasn't just a handsome groom, he was breath takingly beautiful. So much so, that the moment Rodolphus laid eyes on him, he took his breath away, and his heart began to beat very fast. Deep within himself, he felt the bond between them flare to life, as if it were completely self aware. Knowing that very soon it would be consummated.

At his own side, as he watched his betrothed move up the red carpet to him, stood his own brothers, Rabastan and Cameron, both of them grinning like fools as they saw the reaction on their brothers face to Roark, as much as the sight of their own husbands as they moved closer still to the five steps that led up to the dais where they were standing, waiting very impatiently.

As if unable to help himself, Rabastan leaned closer to Rodolphus, whispering a few words in his ear that had his smile widening. He looked over at him, nodded, then returned his gaze back to Roark. He was slightly taller, having grown another couple of inches over the last six months. He was still very slender, and, he thought as he allowed his sienna eyes to move over him, he seemed to almost be...delicate.

He gave a very soft snort then, drawing questioning looks from his brothers. "It's nothing, just a memory from a few months ago," he told them in a whisper.

No one could ever say that Roark was delicate. He had proven in no uncertain terms that he wasn't in the practice room during his sparing sessions with his brothers, the Guardians, and even Vader when he had been awarded his lightsaber by the Emperor. Though, he thought, all three still much preferred their swords and knives.

Roark's dark hair, just a few weeks ago long to his shoulders, had recently been cut and styled much closer to his head, though the ends still curled against his neck. His emerald eyes were soft, but Rodolphus knew just how hard, how cold and would turn much darker when he was angry. He had discovered just how hard, and how coldly dark they could go six months ago at the infamous dinner party the Emperor had hosted. Announcing that the two of them would be wed six months after Adreian and Cameron had been, then again late one afternoon when Vader had done something that had infuriated him.

Rodolphus grinned now, remembering what had happened that particular evening. Dear Gods but his future husband could get angry, but no screaming matches for his love. Oh no. First, Roark would go very quiet; then second his eyes would begin to change from his usual warm emerald, to that dark, hard, coldly stormy green, and if you happened to miss those two signs, and most people DID, and Vader HAD...then you had better run for cover...and quickly instead of stand and watch because you were liable to get hit by fire, ice shards, a water geyser, or lightening, whichever he felt like calling at that moment.

And Roark did NOT miss what he was aiming for.

Roark was much closer now and he could see that he was wearing a white silk shirt, over which was a white velvet doublet, it's sleeves slashed to show gold silk beneath. The chest, as well as the slashed edges of the sleeves were trimmed with gold satin thread, tiny seed pearls sewn into the velvet creating the Royal Crest of Aurelia. What, however, drew Rodolphus' eyes was the circlet that rested on his dark haired head. It wasn't the standard slender band of gold he normally wore. No, today he wore the beaten gold, silver etched diadem embedded with dark blue and white sapphires of different sizes and shapes.

This circlet had also been one of the final pieces that King Thorin had gifted to his niece and nephews. He had seen this piece only twice before, once on Roark's fourteenth birthday, and again at Harry and Rabastan's wedding reception.

Roark reached the bottom step leading up to the dais, looking up at him, his head tilted slightly, a curious expression in his eyes. Coming down the steps, Rodolphus lifted his arm. Smiling, Roark raised his own and slid his hand around the crook of his future husbands elbow, and together they moved up the steps to the Emperor's personal Chaplain.

Then the long ceremony began.

"Who gives Prince Roark Killian Potter al Aurelia to Prince Rodolphus Corvus Lestrange al Calseres?"

"We do," Adreian spoke up. "Crown Prince Adreian Jordan Potter al Aurelia el Calseres, and Prince Royal Hadrian James Potter-Lestrange al Aurelia el Calseres."

"As the eldest, please place your brother's left hand into Prince Rodolphus' and repeat after me. I, Crown Prince Adreian Jordan Potter, place into your care, Prince Rodolphus Corvus Lestrange, the hand of my youngest brother, Prince Roark Killian Potter."

"I, Crown Prince Adreian Jordan Potter, place into your care, Prince Rodolphus Corvus Lestrange, the hand of my beloved, precious youngest brother, Prince Roark Killian Potter, Prince of the Realm."

Roark turned his head to look up at him, giving him a bright smile. Adreian returned his smile, leaning in to press a kiss to his brow, fingers coming up to brush away a few tears that had escaped to roll down his cheeks. "Be happy, my Nadadith {little brother}," he murmured so that only Roark heard him. 

Roark nodded, "I will." As Adreian stepped back to a smiling Hadrian's side, he returned his attention back to the Chaplin as the ceremony continued.

Onto the third finger of his left hand went the platinum filigree band, top and bottom rows interspersed with dark purple amethysts and diamonds that now surrounded his betrothal band of a single oval cut deep purple amethyst surrounded by diamonds, both rings combining to create his wedding band. At the end of his spoken vows, Rodolphus lifted his hand to place a kiss there. Then it was Roark's turn to speak his vows, slipping a matching platinum band of dark blue and white sapphires onto Rodolphus' finger.

"I now pronounce you sealed in marriage until such a time as death separated you both. Kneel now to receive the blessing of our Emperor, Palpatine."

They both knelt, heads bowing as the Emperor stepped forward to lay hands on both of their heads, which in turn made Roark give a deep internal shudder. : Roark? : came quickly, a sound of worry in his tone as the Emperor began to speak. : Easy, Nadadith {little brother,} : Harry said softly into his mind. : I feel it too. :

: Can you tell what it is, for I cannot? :

: No, but whatever it is that he is planning for us, we will, as we have been doing, avoid it. :

: But can we, Harry? We cannot hope to avoid everything he plans for us, and this feels...darker. Much darker, and far more dangerous than any of the others have. :

:I know, but we have some warning of impending danger. We know that he is planning something, and though we have no real idea what, we will wait...and we will watch. We have been circumventing his plans for us for two years, and hopefully we can circumvent this one. :

: I hope you're right, Harry. I am not liking this feeling at ALL. I have fallen very deeply in love with Rodolphus, and I would not like losing him now, especially as I know he is truly one of my destined soulbonds. I just wish I knew who the other one was. :

: All in good time, my brother. All in good time, : came his answer as he watched his brother and Rodolphus get to their feet. With a smile twisting his lips he watched as Rodolphus slid a finger under Roark's chin, lifting his face to his as he bent to give him his first kiss.

"We will, I am thinking, have a good life together, my husband."

"I hope that you are right, Rodolphus," came back softly as he took his hand to place it into the crook of his arm, giving it a warm squeeze as he did so.

They turned now to move down the stairs. He was still only sixteen, being almost six months from his seventeenth birthday, and now he was a married man. Over the last six months, Rodolphus had courted him thoroughly, but there were still things he did not know about his husband, things that Rodolphus had not spoken to him about, like his involvement with the Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort, who was waging a close battle with the Imperial Governor on Aurelia, as magic was something the Imperial Government had no defense against, some rumors had Voldemort winning.

Roark still was not all that sure he was ready to BE a husband, or a lover to the man he was walking down the red carpeted Cathedral with, the Emperor, his personal bodyguards, then his brothers, cousins, Rodolphus' father, brothers, and sister following. He wasn't sure he was ready to HAVE a husband and lover.

"I can sense your uncertainty, Roark, and believe me, love, I do understand completely. You should have had another six months of courtship, and unfortunately for us both, the Emperor didn't give us that. Everything will be well, Roark. We will make this work--"

"There are things you have not told me, things I feel I should know. Like your involvement with Voldemort," he murmured as the great doors of the Cathedral opened, the massive bells ringing, announcing the marriage of the second Imperial Prince.

"I will be telling you about that soon enough. Come now, darling, let's get this reception over with. I find that I would very much like to have you all to myself."

Roark felt his face heat up as they climbed into the waiting white and gold carriage. Sitting in the red velvet seats, they each raised their hands to wave at the wildly sheering crowd that had gathered on the walkways, terraces and balcony's, each with smiles in their lips. The carriage began to move, Roark forcing his smile to remain where it was as they headed for the Coruscant Imperial Palace, his thoughts becoming nearly chaotic with his fears, his worries, and the coming night.

Hearing a soft chuckle at his side, his head turned to look into Rodolphus' sienna brown eyes, that were, even now beginning to sparkle with his growing desire to have him. He felt his hand lifted, felt lips press to his knuckles as he breathed in a deep voice, "You, my darling, are absolutely stunning when you blush like that. You know that, don't you?"

He could only shake his head in response, his breath catching as the look in his husbands eyes intensified. "Rodolphus...please," he whispered, more than a bit nervous as he felt himself reacting in a way he never had before, making him shiver.

Rodolphus chuckled once again, the fingers of his left hand smoothing over the warm, deeply flushed cheek. "Alright, but soon, my Roark, very soon, I am going to have you. Make you wholly and completely mine at last."

: Rodolphus, stop! : came the sudden demand, clear warning in his tone.

: Aidan? : he asked, clearly startled by the intrusion.

: We SUGGEST, : came Rohan's voice, also with a clear warning in it, : very strongly, that you back off a bit. :

: You are overwhelming him, Dolph, and you are scaring him. :

: What?! : Rodolphus turned his head, looking at his perhaps still too young husband to see that his face was no longer flushed, but now very pale, and he very suddenly realized that Roark's cousin and the King of Elendia were right. "Roark?" he asked very softly.

Roark lifted his head to look at him. "Yes?"

His tone was far too quiet for his comfort. "I'm sorry, darling. It was not my intention to scare you, as I have been informed, and can now see that I have."

A deep sigh sounded, followed be a shake of his head as they passed through the gates, the fingers of his right hand now twisting the ring on his left. "I am sorry too."

Rodolphus reached over, covering his hands, stilling their movement. "Sorry about what, Roark?"

"I just can't help but feel," the carriage pulled up in front of the Imperial Palace, "that I am not ready to be a husband, OR a lover, let alone have one."

"Well then," he began as a servant stepped forward to open the door, the steps lowering automatically, allowing then to step down, "we're just going to have to work on that, won't we?"

Roark gave him a soft smile. A real one this time. "I think I'd like that, Rodolphus."

A soft sigh sounded in Rodolphus' mind. : Much better, : Aidan breathed. 

: Yes. That was very nicely handled, Rodolphus. : Rohan agreed, his relief obvious.

: Absolutely, : came from an obviously worried Harry as he joined them, looking up at him. : He's much calmer now, but there is something that is still disturbing him. :

: Any idea what that might be? : he asked instantly of the three.

: Not with any certainty. He's shielding himself from us. Just...take things very slow tonight. :

: I had intended too. :

A/N Well there we go. I hope that you in joy the new chapter. For those of you following my Galactica story, know that I am working on the next part and hope to have it up soon. I will begin work on the next chapter of this one as well. 

Please let me know what you think of what I have so far by leaving me some small word. Thanks for reading.

Acaciarose


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodolphus and Roark's wedding night. Explicit sex.

"Thank you, Jaeden, for your assistance tonight," he told him quietly, his fingers nervously fiddling with the tie of the white satin robe he now wore, "especially as you have not seen Rohan in nearly three years, nor have you meet, or spent any time with him and his husband, Quinn."

"They're both going to be here for a few days. There will be plenty of time to spend with them both. I've been with you since you were five, Rory, and I was not about to leave you on your own now."

Roark turned, hugging him unexpectedly. "You and your brothers should have gone home to Elendia...to Rohan and Brady years ago. I find myself very glad that you didn't."

"Believe me, Roark, so are we. Princes of Elendia we may be, but far more importantly, we are your friends, your companions. You, Harry, and Adreian needed us far more than Rohan and Brady ever did."

"Did Rohan and Brady tell you to tell me that if I ever said anything about this?"

A soft chuckle. "More or less. Do you need anything else?"

"No. Go spend some time with your brothers, and your brother in law. I'll send for you once we awaken in the morning."

Jaeden saw the expression in his emerald eyes and gave him a warm hug of reassurance. "It's going to be alright, Rory. You'll see."

Roark returned his hug. "I know, I'm just very nervous about what we're about to do, even a little scared, but I know we'll be fine. Thank you, Jaeden."

"You're more then welcome," he said as he bowed to him suddenly. "Pleasant night to you, my Prince."

A warm smile. "Pleasant night to you as well, my friend," he said, watching as he crossed to room to the door, pulled it open and left the room, pulling the door closed gently behind him.

Roark stared at the closed door for several minutes before turning suddenly, going to the floor to ceiling double doors leading out onto the balcony. Pulling them open, he stepped out into the cool night air. Moving to the gold rail that wrapped around the balcony. he lay his hands on the cold golden rail and looked out over the brightly lit city of Coruscant. Many of its citizens were still celebrating the Royal Imperial wedding. As he stood there, he found his mind suddenly wishing he were at home, on Aurelia. That he had been wed in the Aurelia Cathedral, that he was in his own large suite of rooms, awaiting his husband coming to him.

Lifting his eyes to the night sky, he saw the moons and wished that his parents, that his brother's were there. He wished too that his Uncle's, Thorin and Bilbo, his cousins, Fili and Kili were all there. But they were not, all of them having been dead these three years past, and GODS, how he missed them. Sudden tears filled his eyes as each of them filled his minds eye, and felt them began to roll down his cheeks. None of them would have ever approved of him going through with the procedure that would allow him to have children at sixteen.

But then, what real choice had he had?

None, that he could see. The Emperor had decreed, and he and Cameron had had no choice but to agree, or suffer the consequences. He sighed deeply, his head bowing, tears beginning to come faster. That was when strong arms slide around his waist, drawing him back against the strong, warm body behind him.

"Of what do you think that is making you so sad you cry, my Roark?" came his deeply worried question.

"Home," he said in a near whisper. "Of my family. Wishing that they could have been here to see me wed to you, yet knowing they NEVER would have approved of our marrying now, nor with the decision that I go through with the procedure to have children. Certainly not at sixteen."

"No, they would not have. Had we been on Aurelia, we would have had our full year of courtship, a year of planning the wedding, then, when you turned eighteen, we would have wed." He released him from his hold, turning him to face him, fingers coming up to wipe away the tears on his cheeks. Taking both of Roark's chilled hands in his, he brought them to his lips as he began to back them into the bedroom. "Come inside, love. You are becoming far too chilled for my liking. I have plans for you this night that do not include nursing you should you become ill."

"No worries, Dolph," he told him with a slight smile. "I would not become ill just from standing out on the balcony, as I do it quite often," he told him, feeling his face heat with a flush under the warm sienna gaze of his husband's eyes.

Rodolphus then released him to close, then lock the glass doors of the balcony as Roark moved to the fireplace, holding his hands out to the blaze. Rodolphus turned, letting his eyes slowing move over his husbands form, and Roark, feeling his gaze on him, turned to him, his cheeks flaming under the look he now saw there.

"You honestly have no idea just how beautiful you are, do you?" came the soft question as he began to cross the room to him.

Roark could only shake his head, his emerald eyes flashing with...Why, Rodolphus thought, was he so afraid? Reacting to that fear, he moved quickly across the room, studying his face, trying to figure out what had him so afraid of what was to happen tonight. Reaching him, Rodolphus slid his fingers under his chin, lifting so that their eyes met.

"Are you truly so afraid of me, Roark?" he asked in a quiet, gentle tone.

He blinked, then very slowly, shook his head. "No, Rodolphus, not of you, but--"

"But what?" he asked, the backs of his fingers smoothing over his cheek. "If it is not me, love, then what is it?"

"What we about to do here tonight," he whispered.

"Has no one discussed sex with you?"

He shrugged. "Adreian and Harry have both spoken to me, of course, but they also said there was little they could really tell me, as it is always different with others. They said that I should let myself be quidded by you," he gave him a soft smile, lifting a hand to curl it around the one now resting on his jaw. "It REALLY is not you, Rodolphus, for I know that you would never do anything to hurt me intentionally. I just...don't know how to handle all these new feelings you've rouse in me when we are together. I have no idea what to truly expect of tonight, despite the many...pictures that keep popping so unexpectedly into my head," he said, his face flushing yet a deeper red.

A very soft chuckle as he leaned in to brush his lips over Roark's. "I can only imagine what it is you may have seen, but only this will I say. There will be some pain, some discomfort the first time I come into you, maybe even the first few times until you have become used to having me within you, but this do I promise you, darling, there will also be great pleasure. Will you trust me, Roark? For only with you giving me your complete trust, can I assure you the greatest of pleasure when I finally do take you."

Roark looked up into his eyes, studying him. "Of course I trust you, Rodolphus. Adreian and Harry would never have allowed me to marry you if they had not trusted you, and I have always been guided by my brothers. Then there is Rabastan and Cameron...They love you very much, trust that you will take care of them when they need you too. They too have never lied to me."

"You are fully aware that Cam, Bas and I have always been very close, that we have loved and protected each other to the exclusion of the others, except perhaps for Christian. You and YOUR brother's however...You Potter's are something else all together."

Roark smiled. "It is true that we have always been a very close family, closer than any others I have known. I always knew from the moment that I was old enough to understand, that I was very deeply loved by all of my brother's, by my sister. Then, of course, there is the empathy that I share with Harry and Branden...and when I went to them about my growing feelings for...um...Never mind that," he said quickly, his face flushing warmly yet again.

"Ah...hh. So, who was it?" he asked, his sienna eyes sparkling with amusement as he looked at him.

"Who was who?"

"The boy...or man you were so attracted too?"

"OH!" he gasped, though he guessed he should have expected him to guess. "Um...Cole, Bill and Charlie Weasley, brother's of one of our friends from Hogwarts...and you, of course," he murmured, looking up at his deep chuckle. "Then there was Sebastien, Gabriel and Raphael...a few others from time to time," he shook his head. "You were all just too damned handsome," he gave him a smile, his hand now lifting to touch his smooth shaven jaw. "You still are," he said softly, firelight playing over the amethysts and diamonds in his wedding band, making them sparkle. "I think you ought to know," he stepped into him, raising his head to look up into his eyes. "I am in love with you, Rodolphus Corvus Lestrange."

He smiled down into emerald eyes. "That is a very good thing, as I have fallen quite deeply in love with you, Roark Killian Potter-Lestrange," he told him. "What I feel for you has little to do with our bond, though that is, of course, a part of it." He brought his other hand up, cupping his face as he bent his head to brush his lips over Roark's. "Let me show you," he breathed against his lips.

Roark's lips. at first closed to him, slowly parted, allowing Rodolphus to deepen his kiss, his arms sliding around him, drawing him even closer to that so hard body, and he moaned, his own hands coming to rest against the velvet covered chest. Rodolphus slowly pulled out of the kiss, drawing back just enough to reach down for the satin tie if Roark's robe. Pulling the ties loose, the robe fell open, allowing him to slip his hands under the satin, pushing it down shoulders, then his arms until it fell to lie in a puddle at their feet.

Toffee brown eyes moved very slowly down over bare chest, past taut abs to his flat stomach and beyond. "Gorgeous," he breathed as his eyes moved back up. "You are absolutely beautiful."

Roark flushed a deep red, a shaking hand reaching out for the ties of his husbands robe, pulling at it until the velvet fell open. Rodolohus gave a shrug of his shoulders, and the robe fell to join the satin at their feet. Roark allowed his eyes to move over him then, from the rich sable brown hair, long to his shoulders, his eyes that were, even now, sparkling with his desire in a handsome, angular face. His chest was broad, covered with fine dark hair, and suddenly, Roark found himself wondering if the hair there was as soft as the hair on his head. A part of him knew he would be finding that out very soon as he allowed his eyes to continue their journey, following the thin line of dark hair that bisected his washboard abs, flat stomach, only to flare out again around his...

Roark looked away quickly, his face flushing once again at the sight of his cock. "There is no need for you to be so embarrassed, darling," he told him in a deep, husky voice. "Before this night is over, you are going to know every inch of my body in every intimate detail."

"Just as you are going to know mine," came his whisper.

"Without a doubt," he answered stepping into him. "Sixteen you may be, my love, and perhaps, you are a bit young for what we are about to do, but it is my belief that you were made to love, and to be loved in return."

"Rodolphus," he began, then...moving quickly least he grow afraid again, he went into his arms, hands coming up to settle on his chest, feeling that the hair there was indeed soft. "Love me, Rodolphus. Show me...teach me. I would like, very much, to know how to pleasure you as you are sure to pleasure me."

Rodolphus smiled. There was a lot of passion in his young husband, passion he could not wait to awaken, to taste, to insight to it's fullest extent. Bending his head, he took his lips, his kiss deep, hungry, passionate as his tongue moved in to thoroughly explore the recesses of his mouth. Roark moaned, hands sliding up, then around his neck, pressing himself closer, feeling the hot, so hard cock pressing up between them. He felt himself lifted, then carried to their bed. The kiss was broken as he was laid down against their pillows, his breathing fast as Rodolphus quickly joined him, bending to take his lips yet again. When he broke that second kiss, he lifted his head to look down into passion dark emerald eyes.

"All in good time. For tonight, I am going to teach you so much about your own body tonight, as well as the days and nights that will follow this one."

"Days?" he breathed breathlessly as strong hands began to move over him.

A soft chuckle. "Oh yes, my love. Days are even better to make love in then nights as you can see everything. I am going to rouse your body to such heights of passion and desire, bring you to the sweetest of climax's, then allow you to come down before I start all over again before I finally claim you as mine. I can not stop the pain of that first claiming, but I can make sure you experience the maximum of pleasure."

Roark couldn't find the words to respond to him as Rodolphus bent to take his lips again. Roark moaned, lips parting beneath the onslaught. Roark began to raise his arms to circle his husbands neck only to have them captured, raised over his head, then those hands slid down, began to thoroughly explore his body. The feelings those touches in-sighted had Roark gasping, shivering.

Rodolphus raised his head, smirking down into dazed eyes. You are not cold are you, darling?"

"Cold?" came his disbelieving gasp. "My God, Rodolphus, how can I be cold when you are setting me afire?"

Rodolphus chuckled softly. "And just think, I am only just getting started," he told him, taking his lips again. 

Roark moaned, lips parting immediately to allow Rodolphus' tongue in to explore, meeting his own, dueling with it as he returned the passion of his kiss. Rodolphus' hands moved over him, his fingertips brushing lightly over newly awakened, sensitized flesh. He broke the kiss, sliding his lips over jaw, to neck, where he nibbled and sucked, fingertips brushing over his nipples, which responded by hardening and Roark sj=hovered again at the sensation.

"Dolph," he gasped.

"You like this?" he asked huskily, his eyes on Roark's face as he ran his fingertips over the now budded taut nipples again...and again.

"Yes," he breathed, emerald eyes widening in further awakening wonder. "OH!" a pinch, then a soothing caress, "Oh, yes, that feels so...oo good," he gasped as he continued to play with his nipples, pinching lightly, pulling, rolling then caressing. "Oh GOD!" he arched, his body reacting strongly to the feelings.

"If you like this, then wait until you feel this," he bent his head, tongue licking over one taut bud, nipping very lightly, before his so hot, so wet mouth closed over the taut bud to suckle.

"Rodolphus!" Roark cried, his body arching. "Oh, GOD!" he cried again as Rodolphus drew off the nipple he had been sucking on, only to move to give the other the same treatment. He brought his arms down, fingers slipping into dark hair as he arched into that mouth working it's magic on his body.

By the Maker, Rodolphus thought as his husbands body arched, gasps and moans coming from his mouth as he moved from one nipple to the other. He was so responsive so touch, so very passionate. He drew off his nipple, began to place tiny, nibbling kisses down the center of Roark's chest, his fingers moving to play with those so taut buds, hearing his gasps, his moans and his cries as he arched again. Moving slowly, he places nibbling kisses on his stomach, down to his hips, as he slowly slid one hand down, fingers slipping through the black curls that surrounded the hardening cock.

That was when he felt Roark tense, his body suddenly stiffening in unknown alarm. Rodolphus raised his head quickly to see fear suddenly darkening his husbands emerald eyes. "Rodolphus, what?" came worriedly.

"Sh..." he murmured, trying to calm his fear, "trust me, Roark," he said softly with a smile. "Trust me not to hurt you. All I want is to give you the pleasure you deserve, to make sure you are completely relaxed for the next step."

"I DO trust you, it's just--"

"No one has ever touched you so intimately."

"No."

Rodolphus lifted himself to him, bending to take his lips in a deeply passionate kiss. He felt Roark's arms lift, wrap around his neck to bring him down over him, returning is kiss with equal passion, his fear melting away as suddenly as it had come. "Then let me be the first," he rasped huskily as his lips slid over jaw, to his neck, where he pressed his lips against the pulse point, his head tilting to give him greater access.

"Rodolphus, I love you."

Rodolphus smiled against the skin of Roark's neck. He nipped at the pulsing vein that joined neck to shoulder, before slowly beginning to move down once again. He paused at his chest, to tease and play with taut nipples, nipping, licking, then sucking hard after covering them, before nipping and licking over them again until Roark was gasping, his body arching, and he was crying out for him.

Only then then he begin to move down again.

He slid easily between the restlessly shifting legs, his left hand tangling once again in the dark curls to wrap around the base of the now fully erect cock. He saw his wedding band flash silver, the fire and candlelight playing over the sapphires within the filigree setting. His hand began to move slowly, up and down, then up over the leaking head, his palm gathering the moister there, then down again. Roark tensed for only a moment, crying out in his surprise as the intense pleasure began to move through him, flooding his already pleasure saturated body. His hands fell to the bed at his side, fisting in the sheets and comforter beneath them, pulling as he arched into that pumping hand.

"Feel good, darling?" came his husky question as he looked up into that flushed face.

"Oh, yes," he gasped his hips arching off the bed, "feels so very go...od, so--" he broke off with a sudden sharp gasp, feeling something else, something different beginning to happen. It was centered around his cock. spreading outward from that point in tight, almost burning waves of pleasure so intense..."Rodolphus!" he cried. "What...I...OH! Oh...hh, GODS!"

"That's it, Rory," he breathed, watching him as he began to splinter, to come apart beneath his stroking hand. "Just let it happen," he told him, slowly bending his head to lick his tongue over him, tasting him at last. "Um…" he breathed. "YOU, my darling, taste absolutely delicious," he said, then bent his head, closing his mouth over Roark's cock completely, going down to take him deep within his hot, wet mouth.

"OH...MY...GOD! Rodolphus!" he screamed, trying to arch upward into that so hot, so wet mouth that surrounded him, but he was held tightly in place. "Oh, YES! God! Rodolphus, PLEASE!" he screamed as his husband began to bob his head, his hand moving on him as well, twisting.

Finally, Rodolphus released him from his mouth, reaching out to take the small jar that sat waiting on their bedside table. Coating his fingers with the cool, slick gel, he bent once again to take him deep into his hot, wet mouth. Roark gave a sharp, nearly breathless cry, his body arching, which allowed Rodolphus to find, then gently begin to introduce a finger into him, slowly beginning the task of stretching his husband to take him.

Roark cried out again, his arms lifting up, hands curling around the cool golden bars of the headboard as everything his husband was doing to him began to coalesce into something that was truly frightening for someone who had never felt all that he was feeling. Then Rodolphus fingers curled, found something deep within him, and he screamed as pleasure so intense to be hurtful burst within him, making him very nearly pass out even as his husband drank down his release.

Slowly, as he began to relax, his eyes closed, his breathing fast, harsh, he felt Rodolphus move, coming up over him, felt the brush of his thick, long cock against him as he bent to take his lips, tasting the essence of himself on his tongue. He eyes opened then, dark emerald green meeting equally dark toffee brown.

"That was...was..." he really didn't know how to describe what he had just experienced at his hands.

"It is not yet over, my Roark," he murmured against his lips as his hands slid under his knees, drawing his legs up alongside his own as he reached for a pillow to place under his hips. "That, darling, was just the prelude to what happens next." he shifted to his knees, scooping out a large portion of the gel to spread over himself before shifting into position and beginning to press into him.

Roark's eyes widened, gasping sharply as the thick head of Rodolphus' cock entered him, pulling out only to return, going deeper into him. His hands, loose on the ornate bars of the headboard tightened suddenly as he stretched painfully to take him, moaning, head moving on the pillow the deeper he went, the stretching becoming a burning pain the deeper he went.

"No, Roark," he breathed as his young husbands eyes began to close, "look at me," he said, seeing the discomfort, then the pain as he continued to thrust slowly in and out. "I know that I'm hurting you, and I AM sorry, but-" he broke off with a groan, breathing deeply, sweat on his forehead, rolling down his temples, over his chest. "Sweet, Dear GODS, Rory, you're so fucking tight around me," he moaned as he pulled free of him, only to slowly thrust back, "so hot," he went deeper, seeing the pain flair in his emerald gaze, and knew he needed to end this quickly as he pulled himself out of him. "I am so sorry, love," he murmured, and with a snap of his hips, he buried himself completely within Roark's tight, gripping heat.

Roark cried out sharply, his body arching into Rodolphus' to aide his so deep penetration, hands squeezing the bars they were wrapped around, pulling on them as tears flooded his eyes. Rodolphus froze, buried to the hilt, allowing him time to become used to him. He bent then, kissing away the tears, lips moving over cheek to jaw then to his lips as he felt him begin to relax, the pain of his so sudden entry easing. That was when Rodolphus began to move, withdrawing only to return with slow, steady thrusts until...finally, Roark released his hold on the bars of their headboard, arms lowering to Rodolphus' shoulders, then slowly slipping down his chest, fingers twining in the soft hair there.

Rodolphus smiled then as the emerald eyes opened to look up into his own as he came down over him. "Better, darling?" he asked on a gasp as his thrusts began to come faster, a little harder.

In answer, Roark lowered his personal shields to allow his husband to feel what he was beginning to feel. "What do you think, my husband?" he asked breathlessly, his body beginning to answer those thrusts in and out of him.

"Ah...yes, the joys of being married to an empath," he groaned as his next thrust sent a wave of intense pleasure through Roark. "Rabastan told me what it was like, but I wasn't sure I believed him," he groaned yet again as he pulled nearly completely out of Roark, only to thrust back into him.

"I THINK, my Lord husband," he gasped sharply at the next thrust deep into him, his hands slipping back up, wrapping around his neck to draw him down over him, his dark head pressing back into his pillow as Rodolphus began to thrust faster, harder, seemingly deeper in and out of him. "That the time for talk is down, don't you? Oh Gods," he arched, "GOD, Dolph, that feels so good," he moaned, his hands slipping down his back, his legs lifting. "TAKE me, Rodolphus," he gasped, his body now answering every thrust. "GODS, Rodolphus, TAKE me!"

Take him he did. Sliding his hands under the pillow beneath Roark's head, he lifted himself just enough to look down into that passion flushed, sweaty face, seeing the pleasure his movements gave him. "Roark," he breathed, hips beginning to snap sharply back and forth, driving them both toward orgasm, and the completion of their bond.

A/N Blush! This changed quite a bit from the original one I wrote. I do hope that you all like the chapter and I am sorry it's taken me so long to get this out. Please let me know what you think. There is yet much more of this night yet to write, and will be the next chapter. I am in the process of moving so it may be a little longer than I would like.

Acaciarose


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the wedding night.

Rodolphus rolled onto his back, pulling out of his husband even as he drew him against his side. Roark rolled into him, snuggling close as slowly, their breathing, and their racing hearts began to return to normal. Sliding his right arm around Roark's shoulders, he turned his head, pressing his lips to his sweaty brow, realizing that his shields were still partially down and he could feel everything that Roark felt. Slipping the fingers of his left hand under his chin, Rodolphus tilted his head back to meet the sparkling green. Lowering his head slowly, maintaining his eye contact the whole time, his lips covered Roark's.

A soft sound of acceptance, lips parting to allow Rodolphus' tongue in to explore as his hand rose, finger's slipping through sable brown hair. It was a few moments before the kiss ended and Rodolphus lifted his head, feeling Roark's shields slip back into place. "Are you alright, darling?"

Roark smiled up at him as he stretched himself against him, his hand coming down to smooth down cheek to jaw. "Yes, of course. The pain was explosive, but was gone quickly."

"I'm glad to hear that," he said, hugging him. "It was never my wish to hurt you."

"I know," he murmured, seeing something that immediately caught his attention. Turning his head, he saw the mark on his husbands left forearm. A skull, a snake twisting, then going through the mouth. "You really are a Death Eater then?"he said.

"I am. Have been for several years. Have you spoken to Rabastan at all about his?"

He nodded. "A bit, thought neither he, nor Severus, will say much about the Dark Lord. Harry accepts that Rabastan is a Death Eater though, so there has to be a valid reason--"

"Not everything is as it seems, Roark. None of us have been told the complete truth, and Dumbledore has been manipulating those around him, freely using compulsion spells to get people to do as he wants, and spreading lies for years. Tom refuses to discuss certain things, but he has NEVER wanted to hurt you or Harry as Dumbledore had led your family to believe. He DOES, however, want to talk to the both of you when we finally return to Aurelia."

"I...see. We will talk more about it later with the others."

Rodolphus nodded as Roark lay his head on his shoulder, his hand settling on his chest, fingers twining in the dark hair there. They lay quietly, Roark's eyes slowly slipping closed, his leg shifting to settle between Rodolphus', wanting to ask a few questions, but... "What are you thinking about so hard, my love?" he asked softly.

His head tilted back to look up at him. "Am I sending?"

Rodolphus released him, leaving their bed to go to the fireplace where Jaeden had left a kettle of water warming by the fire. Pouring some into a small basin also waiting by the fire, he picked up the soft, cotton wash cloth and went back to the bed. "It's more a feeling of uncertainty then anything else," he told him, wetting the cloth and beginning to clean them both. "Will you tell me what is bothering you?"

He reached out, touching the mark he had seen, gently running his fingers over it, feeling Rodolphus shiver. "Why did you take his mark? Everything we have heard, how he is trying to destroy all that is light magic."

"As I said, not everything is as it seems. Dad, Rabastan and myself asked to meet with him on several occasions and he agreed, coming to Lestrange Castle. While I admit some of his ideas are a bit radical, there are others that make an awful lot of sense."

"Hum...You said he wants to talk to us?"

"When we return to Aurelia, yes, he would like to speak to the three of you."

Roark drew in a deep breath as Rodolphus, after rinsing out the cloth, gently parted his legs and lay the warm cloth against his aching hole. "Is it always like this?" he asked him softly.

"It meaning lovemaking?" he saw him nod. "No, Roark, unfortunately, it isn't always like this."

"Have you ever felt anything like this before? Your wife?"

Rodolphus was quiet as he removed the cloth, got rid of the water and rejoined his husband in the bed, drawing the sheet and comforter up over them, before drawing Roark back into his arms. "No. I never received any pleasure when with Bella. We were forced to wed, and hated each other nearly from the moment we met. I will admit to having a great deal of pleasure with a few others I have spent time with, but nothing on the level of what I felt here tonight, with you. Between your empathy, our now fully open soulbond, this is as close to perfect as I have ever come."

He lifted himself onto his elbow, looking down into sienna brown eyes. "Then, aside from our bond, and my empathy...if I had had neither, what we shared here tonight was special?"

Rodolphus smiled at the uncertainty he heard in his tone. Reaching up, he touched his fingers to his cheek, then slid them up into his midnight hair to draw his head down until their lips met. "It was very special, Rory," he breathed softly against his lips. "The pleasure I found in your arms was far more than I could have ever hoped for, or expected it to be. In fact, I find myself wanting it again. Wanting YOU again," he wrapped his arms around him, rolling him onto his back, settling between his legs.

Roark gasped, feeling him slip deep inside of him, begin to thrust slowly. "You do?" he asked, his surprise obvious, his emerald eyes lighting with his pleasure as Rodolphus began to thrust harder, faster. "OH...hh GODS! Rodolphus," he gasped, arching into his thrusts.

Rodolphus had to chuckle at the surprise in his husbands tone. "Oh yes, my Roark," he said as he lifted his upper body from him, hands flat on the mattress near Roark's head, his eyes on his face. "In fact, I'm quite sure I could make love to you all night. Over," thrust, "and over," a harder thrust, making Roark gasp, then moan, his dark head beginning to thrash on his pillow, " and OVER!" a sharp, powerful thrust that had him hitting that place deep inside him.

Roark cried out, arching up into him again, his hands fisting in the sheets beneath them. "Ro...DOLPH...US!" he gasped out as his body splintered, came apart in extreme pleasure, as he felt his husbands hot release flood him.

cccVccc

A short time later Roark's head lifted from his shoulder to look down at him. His face flushed a bit as he studied his husband's face, wondering internally if he dared to ask what he wished too. Rodolphus reached up, moved a few dark strands of hair that fell into his eyes.

"Will you..." a pause as he considered his question. "Will you teach me how to make love to you?" he asked as he shifted, moved to lay atop him as Rodolphus' legs moved to allow him to settle against him, earning a moan from them both when their cock's brushed together, Rodolphus already beginning to harden in response. 

"Roark, you don't need me to teach you anything. Just do whatever your instincts tell you to do. Here love, sit up."

Roark moved until he was sitting up, his knees on either side of Rodolphus' hips, his hands moving immediately to slide up his chest, fingers tangling in the soft hair that covered him. Rodolphus smiled up at him , gave a gasp when fingers brushed over his nipples he lift his arms over his head. 

"Now, my Roark, touch me," he stretched beneath him. "Do with me whatever you wish. Touch me, kiss me, whatever you feel comfortable doing."

Roark began slowly, still more than a little unsure of himself. Fingers lifted to trace over Rodolphus' face, brushing back strands of sable hair that had fallen over his eyes, before slowly moving down over his cheeks, his stubbled jaw to his neck, over his shoulders, and down his arms. He lifted Rodolphus' left hand, turning it over to press his lips to his palm, feeling his fingers curl against his cheek.

"Thank you for agreeing to wear this," he murmured, pressing his lips to the ring on his finger.

"No thanks are necessary, my love. I WANTED to wear your ring, just as you now wear mine. If anything were to ever happen to me, pray Gods nothing ever does, you will know I am dead only when you have been given my ring, for it will never come off my finger for any other reason."

Roark bent down. "Let's not talk about that tonight," he said as he brushed a kiss to his lips. "I love you, Rodolphus."

"Just as I love you," he returned soft, his hand lifting to cup Roark's jaw, holding him for his kiss.

Roark leaned into his kiss, his chest pressing to Rodolphus', the thick, soft hair tickling already taut, sensitive nipples. He pulled out of the kiss, moving slowly to his neck, his throat, down to his broad, muscular chest, finding one of his nipples, licking over it, making Rodolphus moan softly.

Fingers slowly began to move over his shoulders, down his arms as teeth and tongue teased over quickly tautening nubs. Rodolphus had touched him like this, had taken him into his mouth. He wondered now, as his fingertips moved over him, hearing his soft gasps and moans, if he could give his husband the same kind of pleasure, feeling the hard ridge of his cock against his ass.

He began to move down, and as if he knew what he intended, Rodolphus rose on his elbows, watching him with an encouraging smile. Looking up at him, seeing the reassuring smile, he moved further down, gently touching him, sliding his fingers over him, curling his hand around him, began to stoke him slowly. Rodolphus moaned deeply, his tender, yet hesitant touch had set him afire. Roark looked up quickly, suddenly worried that he had hurt him when an even deeper moan sounded. He saw only pleasure on Rodolphus' face as his head fell back.

As Roark moved his hand up and down, twisting his wrist occasionally, he watched as Rodolphus became even harder, thicker, longer, and found himself wondering, as he bent his head to lick over the flushed head, how it had all fit inside of him. "Oh, sweet Gods!" came the gasp as slowly, Roark took him into his mouth. "Oh, baby, that feels so good," he moaned as his hand shot out to grab for the jar of lubricant. "Come up here to me, Rory."

Roark released him from his mouth with a soft pop, moving himself back up bending to kiss him deeply. It was only a moment later that he felt Rodolphus' hands on his hips, and broke the kiss to catch his breath, his heart already picking up it's beat. "Dolph," he breathed, his emerald green eyes sparkling with his passion.

"Lift up," he saidsoftly.

Roark sat up, his face deeply flushed, lips red, slightly swollen by their passion. "What should I do?"

Rodolphus smiled, his sienna eyes darkened by his own passion. "Position yourself, love, then slowly come down on me. Take me into you."

Reaching behind him, he took his now thoroughly lubed cock in his hand, positioned himself, then slowly began to lower himself, gasping at the burning stretch of his entry. "Easy, darling," he murmured, seeing the discomfort in his eyes, moving his hands caressingly up and down tense thighs. "Don't hurt yourself."

"It doesn't really hurt. It's more of a stretching burn than anything else," he said breathlessly, his hands coming to rest on his husband's stomach as he began to move on him, lifting himself up, then coming down onto him again, taking even deeper with each downward thrust. "God's Dolph! You feel so DAMN good!"

"Tell me," he said huskily, watching Roark's face as he finally took him completely. "Still so tight," he moaned. "You're SO fucking tight and hot around me."

"Um...mm. So hard," he moaned. "So very thick. You're hot too...so hot and deep. You're so deep in me, Dolph. Deeper than when you first to--GODS!" he gasped sharply as Rodolphus guided his movements, showing him the best way to get the maximum of pleasure. "OH, YES...Dolph," he cried as his next thrust down had the blunt head of that so hard, thick, hot cock struck his pleasure spot, making his pleasure intensify greatly. "OH, GODS! Rodolphus, please. OH, YES, PLEASE!"

Rodolphus sat up, head bending to take a taut nipple into his mouth to suck strongly, then drawing off to lick and nibble enticingly. "OH!!" Roark cried, arching back. "That feels so good!"

"Before this night is over," he growled in a deep voice, his lips pressing to his throat, wrapping his arms around him to pull him flush against him, laying back against the pillows, then rolling them until Roark was on his back. He began to thrust hard, and deep over and over, "you will be thoroughly and completely taken. Mine."

"Yes!" he gasped arching beneath him, head beginning to thrash on the pillows beneath him. "Yes...YES, take me..." he moaned as pleasure began to roll through him in waves, lifting his legs alongside Rodolphus' hips, felt his hands move, lifting them still further to wrap around snapping hips, the sound of flesh on flesh loud in the room. "OH!! Rodolphus!" he cried out.

"Look at me," he demanded, managing to get to his knees, sliding his hands under quivering ass cheeks to lift him into his pounding thrusts. "Roark, LOOK at me!" 

His eyes came open, darkened by his passion, meeting the nearly black gaze, their bodies covered in sweat as they reached for their release. "So close," he gasped. "I'm so close, Dolph."

"Mine," he rasped as his thrusts shortened, became harder still. "You are MINE!" he gasped out with a hard, slamming thrust that had Roark arching, screaming as his release hit, his hot, inner walls closing on Rodolphus, milking him of his own release.

cccVccc

They lay quiet in their bed, Roark's head resting on Rodolphus' shoulder, his right hand moving lazily, fingers twining through the dark soft hair. His eyes were closed, his body, while a bit sore, was relaxed, deeply sated from several bouts of very intense bouts of passionate lovemaking. He didn't think, as he lay in his arms, that he could move. Not that he wanted too. He was very nearly asleep, feeling Rodolphus' hand moving lazily over his back and shoulders, down his arm, up again.

It would be dawn soon, and as exhausting as the day before and the night very nearly past had been, neither of them had wanted to sleep, preferring to see just how far they could push each other into pleasure. Rodolphus caught his hand, lifting it to place lingering kisses on first the platinum filigree amethyst and white sapphire wedding band, then his palm.

Slowly, Roark tilted his head back, eyes coming open to smile tiredly at him as fingers began to trace his full lips. "I love you, Rodolphus Lestrange."

"Just as I love you. Sleep now, babe."

"Kay," he breathed, settling back against him, eyes slipping closed.

A/N FINALLY!! I am so very sorry this has taken me so long to get out to all of you who have been reading this. Between the move, getting the new apartment where we wanted it to be...It's been a rough couple of months. Hope you enjoy this. Please let me know what you think by leaving me a small review. I still have absolutely NO IDEA what you all think of either this Story or my Galactica/Harry Potter one as no one has left me any kind of a review. I would REALLY like to know what people think, be it good or bad.

Acaciarose


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after. A visit from the Emperor.

They woke to bright sunlight filtering through the closed drapes covering the windows of their room, and someone knocking insistently on their locked bedroom door. Rodolphus woke first. Completely. Instantly. 

"Just a minute!" he called out as he tossed back the sheet and light comforter, swearing softly as he got out of bed, snagging up his robe as he caught sight of his husbands sleepy gaze on him, a smile twisting his lips. "Good morning, my love," he said, moving back to the bed and bending to give him a kiss.

"Good morning," he returned, a bit breathless from the kiss, his voice deep, sleepy. "I love you, Rodolphus."

He gave him a smile. "I love you," he murmured huskily, brushing another kiss over his lips, "but I think we better get up," he said as the insistent knock started up again. "It seems we are about to have company we may not want."

Roark nodded as he stretched, wincing at the soreness of his body, making him hiss. Rodolphus, in the process of tying his robe closed, looked over at him. "You okay, darling?" he asked worriedly, picking up his robe and moving back to him.

"I'm fine, Dolph," he said as he slipped out of the bed and took his robe. "Just a little sore."

"To be expected. We'll order you up a bath," he said, moving to the door. He unlocked it, then yanked it open with a growled, "WHAT, pray tell, is so damn important that you couldn't wait for us to send for you?" he demanded of the startled maid that looked up at him.

"Rodolphus...honestly," Roark scolded his husband as he joined him at the door, tying his robe closed. "It is hardly her fault. Stop scaring her. Good morning, Krysta. What is it?"

"Forgive me for disturbing you, your Highness," she said with a deep curtsy to them, "but the Emperor sent me to wake you. He said he would join you shortly."

Rodolphus scowled, but gave a nod. "Very well. Thank you. Go get Prince Roark's companion, Prince Jaeden. One of his brothers, or both will likely be with--"

"We're here, Rodolphus," Colten spoke up, interrupting the rest of what he would have said. "Go away, girl. Jaeden and I will take care of them."

"Yes, my Lord...I mean your Highness," she gave him a curtsey, then turned and hurried away.

Jaeden watched her go, a chuckle escaping him. "I do believe," he said as he looked up at his brother, "that you scared her, Cole. Morning, Rory, Rodolphus," he said cheerfully, entering the room. "I trust you slept well?"

"Once we fell asleep, we slept very well," came the answer, then they both laughed as Jaeden's face flushed.

"Glad to hear it," Colten said as he stepped past his younger brother with an amused chuckle, giving them both a warm smile as he went to the windows to pull the drapes open, flooding the room with sunlight. "Kaeden went down to the kitchen to see about getting some breakfast sent up," he turned to study them both, a dark brow arching. "A bath before breakfast?"

Rodolphus had to chuckle at the look in his silver eyes. "Yes, Colten, I think a bath would be just the thing for us both."

His head cocked to the side, as he grinned at them. "Separate or together, gentlemen?"

Roark turned his head, looking up at his husband, then blushed at the grin that was on his lips, the look in his toffee eyes. His brow arching, "May as well be together," he said as evenly as he could, as the thought of taking a bath with his new husband set his blood to boiling, and his newly passion awakened body to singing. "I mean, why should we waste the water?"

Colten laughed. "Yes, of course, Roark."

cccVccc

"Why don't you go on into the sitting room, Rodolphus," Colten said as he entered the bathing chamber just over an hour and a half later, seeing them both with flushed faces, their breathing quicker than a simple bath called for. He gave them each a smile, beyond happy that his friend was passionately happy with his husband. "I will need a few moments with Roark."

"Cole?" came the hesitant question as his husband nodded.

"Hush now. You worry far too much, and you are aware that this needs to be done, and who better than I?" he raised a brow. "Or would you rather I go ask Jaeden to do this?"

Roark shook his head. "No, Colten, you'll do fine. Go along, Dolph. We'll be out as soon as this is done."

"Sure you wouldn't like me to stay?" he asked softly as he bent to brush a kiss to his lips.

Roark smiled, shook his head. "You go on, we'll join you in a bit." Rodolphus nodded and walked out of the bathing chamber as Roark turned to face Colten, letting his robe fall to the floor. "Very well, Cole, let's get this embarrassing business over with."

cccVccc

"Come sit down, babe," Rodolphus said as soon as he came out of the bathing chamber, Colten behind him. "I hope you're hungry," he went on, trying to act as normal as he could to set his obviously uncomfortable husband at ease. "They sent up a lot more food then was needed, but what else is new?"

"Starving," came the quiet answer.

"Rory, would you like cocoa, or coffee?"

"Actually, Jaeden, I think I'll have some tea ," he answered him with a smile as he took the chair Rodolphus held for him. "Dolph?"

"Tea will be fine," he said, moving to take the seat beside him, reaching out to cover his shaking hand. "Okay?" he asked him very softly, saw him nod.

As Jaeden moved to make their tea, Colten picked up two plates, set them on the side board and began to fill them with scrambled eggs with cheese, hash brown potatoes, bacon strips and sausage links. Picking up two smaller plates, he filled those with several slices of toasted bread and biscuits, then grabbed a bowl for some fruit.

"Cole?" came in a whisper, obviously worried with just how quite his friend was.

Colten looked over at him, gave him a reassuring smile. "He's fine, Jae," he murmured, "just not at all happy about the exam I had to perform. To say the least, it was very embarrassing for him," he picked up the plates. "Grab those bowls, little brother. They need to eat before the Emperor arrives to disturb their peace, and completely ruin their morning."

cccVccc

They were just finishing breakfast, Colten and Jaeden, who had sat down with them with them with plates of their own, were talking and laughing as they shared amusing stories that Brady had shared with them concerning Rohan and Quinn, his husband and King's Consort, and their one year old daughter, when the door opened to admit the Emperor.

"Good morning, my children," he said cheerfully as he swept into the room, two of his red guard entering behind him.

Colten and Jaeden quickly got to their feet, moving to begin clearing the table. Rodolphus got to his own feet, holding out a hand to Roark, who slipped his hand into Rodolphus', letting himself be drawn to his feet and into his side.

"Good morning, my Lord Emperor."

"I trust you both spent a very pleasant night, Prince Rodolphus?"

A nod. "We did, my Lord."

Adreian entered then, followed by Cameron, then Harry and Rabastan, all of them offering them smiles. "Let's get this over with so that the newlyweds can have a bit more time together, shall we?" Rabastan asked, then chuckled when a blush darkened his brother in law's cheeks.

"Bas, really," Harry scolded his husband. : Roark? Are you okay? : 

: I'm fine, Harry, : came his answer as they moved further into the room. : This is very embarrassing, : he told them as he buried his head in Rodolphus' chest, the Emperor having moved to the as yet unmade bed.

: I know it is, Rory, and I'm so sorry you and Adreian had to go through this nonsense of his-- :

"Ah...hh...excellent," they all heard the Emperor say with a great deal of satisfaction in his tone. "Hum...mm, there's a few spots of blood here," he turned his red eyed watery gaze on them. "I trust, your Highness, you were careful?"

"Of course, I was. I would never do anything that would intentionally hurt Roark."

The Emperor studied him for a moment. "Very well," he looked over at Roark. "I will expect you all at this afternoons audiences."

"We will be there, of course, my Lord."

"Prince Colten, come with me," the Emperor ordered, leaving the room, his two guard following.

"Yes, my Lord," he returned, giving Roark's shoulder a squeeze, then moved around him to follow the evil man out.

Adreian stared after them, his blue eyes icy cold, yet burning with fury. Cameron, seeing his expression, feeling his fury, stepped into his side. "Adreian," and when he looked at him, "all in good time, my love," he murmured, laying his head against his shoulder as his arm slid around his waist. "We will be dealing with him eventually."

Adreian looked down into brown eyes, giving him a smile as he bent to press a gentle kiss to his lips. Then he felt another hand, this one curling around his left, and he turned his head to look down into his newly wed brother's emerald gaze. "Roark--"

"Hush," gentle fingers covered his brother's lips to stop any further words. "Believe me, I know. We all do, and he will be paying a very heavy price for what he has done to all of us. Cameron is right. It is only a matter of time."

Adreian closed his eyes, drawing in a slow, deep breath, then released it. Opening his eyes, he smiled at his youngest brother. "I know," he slid his left arm around him, hugging him tightly to his side. : You feel very happy. Content. Are you sure you're alright? :

Roark gave him a smile. : I am very happy, : he told him, returning is hug, : and much better than alright. I'm very much in love with him, and he's told me that he loves me. The bond is very deep, strong, even though we're missing our third. I know we will find him, and once we do, the bond will be complete. He was very careful, gave me great pleasure. :

: I am very glad of that, my Nadadith {little brother}. :

: As am I," Harry said as he moved to their side to give Roark a hug once Adreian had released him, watching Cameron move over to Rodolphus and Rabastan, the three of them obviously talking. : I feel much more than happiness in you, Rory, : he told him. : I am very glad that you found...things to your liking. :

: THINGS, Harry? : Adreian raised a brow at his younger brother. : Really? Surely you could come up with something better, such as...You obviously found the sex much to your liking-- :

: ADREIAN! : Roark cried, his face flushing a bright red. "As for...THINGS...yes, I found them VERY much to my liking. I never thought we could find such pleasure in the other's arms as we did. :

Harry laughed then, drawing him in for a hard hug. "We're very happy for you, Imp."

"Go away, all of you," he ordered them, drawing himself free of Harry and returning to Rodolphus' side, whose arm immediately slid around him, head bending to kiss him.

"You are a very lucky man, Rodolphus," Adreian told him as he took Cameron's hand in his own. "Keep him this happy, and I will never have any complaints."

"Adreian Jordan," he said, tone lowering to a warning level.

"Alright, Imp, alright, we're going," he laughed. "We will see you both at afternoon audiences. Well, Cam, it looks like we have the morning free."

"Yes, so it would seem." he replied looking up at his husband with a grin, head tilting. "Just how, my darling, would you care to spend it?"

"Why, the same way my little brother plans too, of course. Race you to our suite!" he took off running, a laughing Cameron following.

Rabastan shook his head, shaking his head at their antics. "Newlyweds," he said in a voice rich with amusement.

Harry, who had moved toward the door, paused, looking back over his shoulder with an arched black brow. "Indeed, Rabastan."

Rabastan turned his head at the tone in his husbands voice. "Hum...now that I think about it...it wasn't all THAT long ago that WE were newlyweds," he grinned, head tilting slightly, sienna eyes sparkling with intent. "I don't suppose you would care to reexamine that time?"

Harry gave him a sultry, seductive look, his emerald eyes growing dark with lust as his eyes moved over him. He then turned to leave the room, calling, "Coming, Rabastan?"

Rabastan chuckled. "Coming, Harry," he called out, hurrying after his husband, pulling the door closed behind him with a snap.

Now it was Roark's turn to shake his head, looking up as Rodolphus chuckled. "So, darling, we now have about eight hours before afternoon audiences. How would you like to spend that time, hum?" he asked as he bent his head.

Roark smiled into his kiss, his arms slipping up his chest and around his neck. "How about you take me back to bed? I would love for you to make love to me all over again." 

Lips slipped over his jaw to his neck, which tilted to give him more room with a soft moan. "THAT, darling, would definitely be my pleasure," he murmured, lifting him easily into his arms.

A soft, breathless laugh. "It will definitely be mine," he told him as he was carried to their bed. It was then he spotted a few drops of blood the Emperor had mentioned. "Well, my beloved husband, it certainly looks like you have done your duty by me quite well."

Rodolphus lifted his head as he removed his arm from under Roark's legs, letting him slid down his body until his feet touched the carpeted floor. "There was no duty involved in my deflowering of you, Roark Killian Potter-Lestrange. I have been wanting to have you beneath me in my bed since the afternoon I saw you six months ago."

A smirk. "Have you indeed?"

"Oh yes," he breathed, the backs of his fingers sliding over Roark's jaw, bending his head slowly. "I want you, husband," he murmured against his lips.

"Then have me, because I want you just as much," he said as he was taken down onto their bed, Rodolphus taking his lips in a passionate kiss.

A/N Okay, here we go with the next chapter. I hope you all like it. Please let me know what you think if my story so far by leaving me a few words of review, be they good or bad.

Thanx for reading.

Acaciarose


End file.
